Potter King 3
by kash30032000
Summary: So you dared to return to the Pridelands? Come join Harry as he learns to become an animagus; Sean, Kovu and Kiara's cub, as he learns about the human world; and more of our friends from the wizarding world. Will Harry go back to England?
1. The Letter

"Are you sure you have everything you need?" Harry asked Zazu.

It was a few minutes before dawn and he and Zazu was standing outside of the lion's den talking. Zazu had a small pouch hanging around his body and it looked as if he was preparing for a journey.

"Of course, young master," answered the bird. "I have enough food and water to last the entire trip. I have that well drawn map that Sirius had made me. I should- wait! I'm missing something."

Zazu opened the small pouch and began to rummage inside muttering to himself. Harry rolled his eyes. This was an important mission and Zazu had lost the most important item. The mission would be useless without it.

"I just gave it to you yesterday," said Harry, folding his arms and frowning at his friend. "How could you lose it?"

"I'm sorry, Harry," replied Zazu. "I've been rather busy preparing for Sean's ceremony."

"I thought Rafiki was in charge of that?"

"He is, but he seemed rather busy and asked me for my assistance."

"Okay," said Harry who didn't want to hear the bird's life story. "Could you please find that letter?"

"Certainly."

"Are you looking for this?" asked a voice,

Harry turned to look at the entrance to the lion's den. He saw a large, dark, brown lion with a black mane. He held a small envelope in his mouth.

"Kovu," said Harry walking over to the lion. "You found it! I knew I could count on you!" he added as Zazu landed on Harry's shoulder.

Harry took the letter out of Kovu's mouth and passed it to Zazu, who placed it in his bag.

"Now I won't be here for Sean's ceremony," said Zazu zipping the bag carefully. "So I wish him the best of luck."

He stretched his wings before he took flight. Harry and Kovu walked to the edge of Pride Rock and watched Zazu until his body disappeared beyond the rising sun.

"Are you sure you want to go through this?" asked Kovu.

"Yes," said Harry his eyes roaming the sky. His eyes fell upon a flock of birds that were flying through the sky. "It's about time for my friends to learn where I am and who I've become."

He turned around and began to walk back towards the den thinking he'd eat breakfast before the ceremony began.

_(Zazu is flying over the Pridelands.)_

_Put your faith in what you most believe in_

_Two worlds, one family_

_(Harry is inside the den. He walks over to a cub and picks it up.)_

_Trust your heart_

_Let fate decide_

_To guide these lives we see_

_(Hermione is standing on the edge of a cliff looking at the ocean. Down below her, Ginny, Ron, and Lupin are finishing a boat.)_

_A paradise untouched by man_

_Within this world blessed with love_

_(Harry is sitting between Simba and Nala, the cub in his arms.)_

_A simple life, they live in peace_

_(Hermione is jogging down the cliff towards her friends.)_

_Softly tread the sand below your feet now_

_Two worlds, one family_

_(Rafiki walks into the cave. Harry passes him the cub.)_

_Trust your heart_

_Let fate decide _

_To guide these lives we see_

_(Harry walked outside and over to the edge of the cliff. He is looking down upon it; seeing the many animals.)_

_Beneath the shelter of the trees_

_Only love can enter here_

_(Kiara, Simba, Nala, Sirius, and Kovu joins him.)_

_A simple life, they live in peace_

_(Harry looks up at the sky and see's the usual ray of light in the clouds.)_

_Raise your head up_

_(Rafiki approaches the cliff and raises the cub getting the approval from the animals.)_

_Lift high the load_

_(Ron is helping Lupin push the boat into the water.)_

_Take strength from those that need you_

_(Sirius leans his arm on Harry's shoulder.)_

_Build high the walls_

_(Lupin and Ron starts rowing the boat.)_

_Build strong the beams_

_(The wind blows the deceased kings approval. Harry's hair whips with the wind.)_

_A new life is waiting_

_(Far away in the lands Voldemort is glaring towards Pride Rock.)_

_But danger's no stranger here_

_(Molly Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, and Albus Dumbledore watching them sail away. Molly is overcome with grief.)_

_No words describes a mother's tears_

_No words can heal a broken heart_

_(The boat disappears into fog.)_

_The dream is gone, but where there's hope_

_(The animals are dismissed and Harry is walking down Pride Rock. He looks back towards the sky.)_

_Somewhere something is calling for you_

_(The boat is sailing forward.)_

_Two worlds, one family_

_(Sirius appears at Harry's shoulder and he also looks up at the sky.)_

_Trust your heart_

_Let fate decide_

_To guide these lives we see_

Author's notes: This is the third installment of Potter King. I hope you guys enjoy it. Since there is no storyline for me to follow I have to make up my own and I'll borrow other songs from Disney. I'll take this time to thank LoonyLovegood 48 for helping with the songs. The song "Two Worlds" comes from the movie Tarzan. Review if you like.


	2. Scattered Events

Months passed since Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Lupin set sailed on their journey to find Harry. They stopped on land searching, but everyone they spoke to never heard or even seen the boy they had described.

They were once again out at sea and there was no land in sight. Just the depressing sight of the blue ocean. They were all growing impatient and the food they had bought at the last land was almost gone.

Lupin would only allow them to eat a small morsel for dinner and gave them enough water to wet their mouths.

"You don't know when the next time we'll see land," he had told the starving teenagers. "We have to survive off this food for as long as we can."

Food and water was not the only problem they had while out on the opened sea. Storms had threatened to tear their boat apart and if it wasn't for Lupin's hasty thinking, they would have died months ago.

To make sure that they didn't over exhaust themselves, they took turns rowing the boat. Ron and Lupin would row two days in a row then they would drift in the ocean for another day; then Hermione and Ginny would row for two days then drifted for another day before the boys took their turn with the oars.

Today was a drifting day and with no food until supper, they were worn out and tired. They were even too tired to communicate with each other so they just laid on the floor wishing for food or shelter.

"I'd do anything for a bacon sandwich right now," said Ron as he laid back against the smooth floor, sweat running down his face from the hot sun.

"I'd like a gallon of water," said Ginny who was leaning over the side of the small boat looking into the water.

"I could use some ice cream right about now," said Hermione as she fanned herself with the pages in the book she was reading.

"Would you cut it out?" said an annoyed Lupin. "Yes, I know it's hot and you're hungry, but talking about it isn't going to change our situation."

They didn't respond. Hermione continued to fan herself, Ginny watched the ocean, and Ron looked up into the cloudy sky.

"Looks like we're in for another storm," he said in a bored voice. "That makes-what? The fifth one this month?"

"Ron," said Lupin in a threatening voice.

A small shadow suddenly cast over them causing Ron to look directly overhead. He slowly sat up as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Is it me or is that a bird I'm seeing?" he said.

Everyone looked up at the sky. They saw a small, blue bird flying over them. It was looking around and spotted them. It began to descend.

"Here it comes," said Ron. "Should we kill it?"

The bird landed on Hermione's shoulder and dug into the pouch that was around it's body. It pulled out a picture and held it up to Hermione's face.

"Yes," it said causing the four humans to jump. "I see the resemblance." He dug into the pouch once more extracting an envelope and holding it out to Hermione. "This is for you."

Hermione hesitated. Lupin then reached out to grab the letter, but before he could open it the bird went flying across the water as if it was a stone.

"Ron," said Ginny exasperatedly.

"What?" said Ron, who was now holding Hermione's book. "It was talking to us. How many birds do you know that can talk?"

"I take it you've never spoken to an animal in your life," said the bird flying out of the water and landing on the edge of the boat. "Where I come from, all the animals talk."

"Hey!" said Lupin suddenly getting the teens' attention. "It's from Harry!"

* * *

"Have you ever considered becoming an animagus?" Sirius asked as he and Sirius made their way to Pride Rock carrying a bunch of medicinal plants that Sirius had discovered. "Your father was an animagus and so am I."

"What's an animagus?" asked Harry as he stepped over Timon, who was coming down Pride Rock.

"It's a wizard that can turn into an animal at will. Didn't you learn that in Transfiguration?"

"I haven't been in school in five years," said Harry. "But I am interested. Will you teach me?"

Sirius stumbled. He wasn't expecting an answer so soon, but was pleased that his godson was coming to him for guidance.

"I'll be happy to," replied Sirius.

They entered the cave and Harry felt a great force and he fell onto the floor. He could see a dark, brown cub staring at him.

"Ha," he said. "I told you that I'd catch you off guard."

"Okay," said Harry pushing the cub aside. "Okay. You caught me off guard."

Nala chuckled and walked over to the three of them. "Sean," she said to the young cub. "That wasn't very nice."

"Sorry, Grandma," said Sean.

Harry stood up and placed the plants on the ground. "I've got to make tracks." he turned to leave.

"Where're you going?" asked Sirius. He was being very protective of Harry. Voldemort was still out there and although the beast couldn't harm Harry didn't mean that he wouldn't try.

"I'm going to go see if I can find anymore of these plants," answered Harry. "Bye." he then left.

"Hey, Grandma," piped up Sean. "Can I go with Harry?"

"I'm afraid not," answered Nala. "Your mother said she had someone for you to meet."

"I've got to go too," said Sirius. "I'm going to check out the outlands again."

"Can I come?" asked Sean. Sirius shook his head causing the cub to put his ears down.

"Again?" asked Nala as she walked Sirius out of the cave. "If you haven't found him by now, then surely he's not there anymore."

"I know Voldemort," said Sirius shaking his head, "He's not going to give up on Harry. Besides, Kovu and Simba could use some help." Sirius began to walk down the cliff. "Hey, Kiara," he said, then he vanished from view.

Kiara continued up the cliff and walked over to Nala, a cub trailing behind her.

"I don't understand it," she said. "It's like they vanished from the lands. You don't think Voldemort have anything to do with this?"

"Hmm." said Nala thoughtfully. "I don't think so. He was so fascinated with the lions. I don't see him harming us…unless this is his revenge."

"Even so, but to kill a small cubs family?"

Sean decided that if he was careful, he'd be able to sneak away long enough to see what Harry was really up too. He knew that the teen wasn't out looking for plants.

"Hey, Sean," called Kiara. "Come over here and meet Natalie."

Sean looked at the cub behind his mother. She was about his size, but was a dark orange color with blue eyes. Sean walked over to her and frowned.

"She's going to be the new lion in the pride," said Kiara. "I want you to be nice to her."

Sean's expression was saying otherwise. He wanted nothing to do with the cub. She didn't look as if she was any fun.

"Um, Mom? Can I talk to you over here?"

Kiara followed her cub over to the side away from Nala and Natalie.

"I can't be her friend," he said. "She's a girl!"

"And what's wrong with that?"

"I can't be friends with a girl. It's uncool. What would Harry think?"

"Harry wouldn't care. Besides, I'm a girl."

"Yeah, but-what!? That's hard to believe."

"It's true. And so is your grandmother."

"I can believe that," Sean muttered to himself, then to Kiara, "But I'm not going to have any fun with her. She looks boring."

"Sean," said Kiara in a threatening voice. "You're going to be nice to her. She doesn't have anyone else."

"What happened to her parents?"

"They…that's none of your concern. Now go play."

Sean could see that this was not a argument he was going to win. He walked over to Natalie who was playing with her own tail. He rolled his eyes at the immature cub.

"Alright," he said in a aggressive voice. "You can play with me, but I'm in charge. We're going to play what I want to play. Got that?"

The cub nodded and Sean led the way down Pride Rock.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," said Ron. "Harry's been living in your rocky kingdom for the past five years?"

"Yes," said Zazu. "He's become quite a king."

"What!? Dude, you got the wrong Harry. He's no king. He's just…a guy from England."

"Never mind that," said Hermione. "Harry's alive! Can you take us to him?"

"Certainly. That's why I'm here."

"It is?" said Ron in a depressed voice. "I thought we'd be able to eat you."

"Shut up, Ron," said Lupin as he and Hermione picked up the oars. Then to Zazu he said, "Lead the way."

* * *

They were walking aimlessly around the Pridelands. Sean had no idea where he was going, but he hoped that Natalie would grow tired and return home.

He turned around and saw that the cub was a few feet away from him. She looked exhausted.

"Look," said Sean. "If you can't keep up with me, then maybe you should go home. To your real home."

"Okay," she replied cooly. "But if I return to Pride Rock, I'd probably tell your mom that you ditched me."

Sean stopped in his tracks. He turned around and stared at the cub. He hadn't expected this retort and didn't think she was that sly. He knew that if she told his mother he would be in trouble for not playing with her.

"Okay," he said walking over to her. "You don't have to go home. What do you want to do?"

She walked a few paces away from him and stared at the outlands. "I was hoping that we could go and play over there."

"We can't go there," he responded walking over to her. "That's the outlands. You-know-who lives out there."

"No. I don't know who. Who lives out there?"

"It doesn't matter," he said starting to walk away. "Let's go play by the water hole."

Sean began to make his way towards the water when he turned around and saw Natalie running towards the outlands.

"Natalie," he called after her. Then to himself he said, "Geez. She's going to get herself killed."

He knew that by the time he reached an adult, Natalie would be as good as dead. He ran towards the outlands and after the young and foolish cub.

* * *

Harry was standing on a cliff overlooking the outlands. He knew that Voldemort was somewhere out there biding his time. He only hoped that the monster would keep to the wizarding code and not attack him, for Harry had saved his life once.

He was going to try to see what Voldemort was up to and check into the recent murder case. Two lions didn't just disappear out of sight. That didn't happen around the Pridelands.

Harry carefully slid down the cliff and landed cat-like in the outlands. He looked around. Everything looked the same the last time he was here; barrenness and lifeless.

He couldn't believe that he had gotten away from the pride. He had thought that Simba and Sirius would keep a closer eye on him, but they seemed to be distracted by Voldemort's disappearance as well.

He walked further in with caution making sure that he was alone. If anyone spotted him chances were that he would be killed on the spot, or in big trouble. Either way he didn't want to be found here.

* * *

"Nothing," said Kovu as he checked yet another cave. "We've been searching this place for weeks and there's been no sign of him."

"We just have to keep looking," said Simba as he moved off to check another area. "We can't let our guard down. I'm not going to lose Harry because we think that Voldemort left the lands."

Kovu opened his mouth to speak, but he suddenly heard a noise that sounded like a loud blast. There was silence and an ominous feeling in the air.

"What was that?" asked Kovu.

"I don't know," said Simba. "But let's check it out."


	3. Son of Hearts

Harry heard the sound of the blast and recognized it as a gun blast. He had seen Dudley watch many television shows where the bad guys have a shoot out with the police. Although, the sound was much louder in real life than on television.

Harry walked towards where he had heard the gun blast. He wondered who could have shot the gun because no one in the Pridelands had a gun and Voldemort-wait! Was Voldemort behind this?

Harry picked up the pace. This was his chance to catch Voldemort and learn what he had been up to the months that he had vanished.

"Harry!" called a voice behind him.

Harry froze. He wasn't supposed to be in the outlands and would be grounded for the rest of his life if Simba or Sirius found him here. He turned around slowly and to his relief saw that it wasn't his father or his godfather, but Sean.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry sounding more relieved than angry.

"Have you seen Natalie?" he asked walking over to Harry. "She ran into the outlands before I could stop her."

"No, I haven't. She's that cub whose parents were killed, isn't she?"

"Yes," said Sean taking a few steps ahead of Harry. "She's in danger here. Did you hear the loud noise?"

"Come on. We'd better find her."

* * *

Sirius wasn't to far from where the gun had went off. He wondered how close he had been to being shot. More importantly he wondered who in the lands had a gun. Was it Voldemort? Did he abandon his wand and decided to wield a gun. That wasn't likely. Sirius figured that Voldemort would never rely on a gun because it could run out of bullets rendering it useless.

Sirius jogged ahead hoping that he would run into Voldemort. He was worried about letting Harry leave Pride Rock while this beast was no where to be found. He knew that Voldemort wasn't dead, but his disappearance had every animal in the Pridelands on alert.

Sirius stopped a few feet from a small pond. Lying down in the grass was one of Simba's lioness. She was bleeding severely and struggling to breathe. Sirius rushed over and knelt down beside the injured lion.

"Are you alright?" he asked already knowing the answer.

The lioness struggled to get up but her body wouldn't allow it. She was dying…another lion was dying. Was Voldemort behind it? Sirius stood up hoping that his call will carry. He placed two fingers in his mouth and gave a loud whistle that echoed across the outlands.

Sirius sat down and placed the lioness' head in his lap waiting for an answer.

* * *

Stem issued from one of the geysers causing the place to have a misty look. It was hard to see and Harry had to rely on noise to make sure that he and Sean didn't become separated. He stomped loudly allowing Sean to know his exact location.

They were deep in the outlands in Elephant's Graveyard. Harry hadn't step foot in here in years and was hoping that he would never do it again. He had an unpleasant meeting with three hyenas his first trip here.

Harry stopped and looked around. It looked completely deserted, but he could hear the sound of giggling mixing in with the sound of hissing from the stem.

They walked towards the source of the giggling and saw the young cub playing with an old elephant bone.

"There you are, Natalie," said Sean walking over to the cub. She stopped playing with the bone and gave Sean her attention. "I told you we aren't supposed to be here."

"Were you worried about me?" Natalie teased causing Sean to stammer in embarrassment. "Admit it. You were worried about me."

"Come on, guys," said Harry saving Sean the embarrassment. "Let's get out of here before we meet someone unpleasant."

"Alright," said Natalie her voice filled with amusement. "It's getting late anyway."

They all turned to go.

"Well, well, well," said a voice making them all turn back around. They saw nothing through the fog. "If it isn't Harry Potter." Shadows could now be seen in the fog and they were coming closer. "The-boy-who-lived."

Three men had appeared through the fog. The one who spoke had a raspy and bark-like voice. He had matted hair and whiskers and long, yellowish nails. He was grinning and Harry noticed that his teeth were pointed. The second man was short with thin colorless hair. He had a bald patch in the middle of his head and his eyes were small and watery. Like a rat. The third man was none other than Lucius Malfoy, whom Harry had met before.

"It's been awhile, boy," said Lucius in a silky voice. "I see that you've made some new friends." he said his eyes roaming over Sean and Natalie. "Allow me to introduce you to my friends. This is Greyback-" he gestured to the man with the matted hair and whiskers. "And this is Wormtail." he gestured to the small man with the small watery eyes.

The last time Harry had seen Lucius was when he set the Malfoy's house elf, Dobby, free. Lucius was furious and tried to kill Harry, but Dobby had gotten in the way of those plans.

Now the man was standing here…in the outlands. What was he doing here?

"What?" said Lucius after a long silence. "No response?"

"I have nothing to say to you," Harry said coldly. He turned to go, but Lucius spoke once again.

"But I have a lot to say to you," he said. "We were told to capture you, but lucky for you, the master only wants to talk."

Harry turned around. "You know where Voldemort is?"

"Aren't we a brave one," spoke Greyback, who had been staring at Harry like he was a piece of meat. "Using the Dark Lord's name."

"Yes," said Lucius. "He's quite the fool." then to Harry he said, "Come with us, Potter. Don't make us force you."

Harry backed away. He didn't believe them. Since when did Voldemort talk to people? He doubted that the monster could keep up a conversation. After all, his choice words were either 'Avada Kedavra' or 'Crucio'.

"There's no way in hell I'm coming with you," said Harry in a low voice.

"Have it your way," said Lucius raising his wand. "We'll just have to take you unconscious."

He opened his mouth to say a spell, but Harry was quicker. He had his wand out in a flash and stunned Lucius before he could utter a single syllable.

Lucius collapsed on the ground and his friends went to his aid while Harry, Sean, and Natalie made a run for it.

"Forget me," he heard Lucius say. "Get Potter!"

They continued to run and Harry chanced a glance behind him, but no one was there. They all stopped and looked around. They were alone. Something didn't feel right.

Natalie screamed and Harry looked around. He saw figures emerging out of no where and in front of them. Once Wormtail and Greyback appeared fully, they changed their course and continued to run.

Sean lead the way up a pile of bones, followed by Harry and Natalie. Sean jumped down a large pile of bones that was like a slide in the playground. Harry allowed Natalie to go first, before sliding down himself. This reminded Harry of the time that he, Simba, and Nala were chased by three hyenas.

They came sailing in the air and landed roughly on the ground. They didn't waste any time getting back to their feet. They continued to run. Sean jumped onto a newly formed spider web and onto the wall and began to climb up. Natalie followed with ease. Harry jumped onto the spider web and immediately clung to the wall and made his way up.

They were on top of a high cliff that lead out of the elephant's graveyard, but still in the outlands. Harry grabbed the two cubs and jumped. He landed on the slope of the cliff and slid the rest of the way. The rest of the way into trouble.

"What the hell!?" exclaimed Sirius as Harry landed on the ground. "What are you doing here?"

Harry placed the cubs on the ground. "It's not what it looks like."

"It's exactly what it looks like."

"I can explain."

"I don't want to hear it."

"What's going on here?" came Simba's voice. He and Kovu walked over to Sirius, Harry, and the two cubs. "Harry, what are you doing here?"

"I-"

"What are you doing here, Sean?" asked Kovu.

"I was-"

"That's enough, young lion," scold Kovu. "Your mothers are going to here about this."

Simba glared at Harry, who seemed to melt under the gaze. He then looked at the dead lioness on the ground. He looked back at Harry and saw him looking at the lioness too.

"Sirius…Kovu…take those three home. I have to attend to this." he said gesturing to the dead lion.

Sirius nodded.

"Let's go," said Kovu and he led the way out.

* * *

The walk home was a long and quiet one. This reminded Harry of when Simba's father, Mufasa, had scolded them for going in the elephant's graveyard. Mufasa had kicked him out of the Pridelands. Was he about to experience the same punishment? Would his title as Human King protect him?

Harry stopped and looked ahead of him. Sirius and Kovu had stopped as well. They were looking towards Pride Rock. Harry looked at it as well. Nothing had changed. Nothing has changed. He hasn't changed. Maybe he wasn't ready to be the Human King.

Harry saw as Kovu told Natalie something. The cub nodded and headed off to Pride Rock. Harry took a deep breath. He knew what was coming next.

"Harry," came Sirius's voice. Harry slowly made his way over to him. He kept his head down not wanting to meet his godfather's eyes. "What the hell were you doing? Didn't I tell you to stay away from the outlands? Didn't Simba tell you?"

"Yes," muttered Harry.

"Then why were you there? You could have been killed. Look at me when I'm talking to you."

Harry didn't look up. He didn't want to see any of the emotions that his godfather's eyes would hold. Harry suddenly felt something furry under his chin and his head was lifted up. He found himself staring into Kovu's green eyes.

"Is this the example you want to set for my son?" he asked.

Harry pulled roughly away. "Why am I being treated like a child? I'm the Human King. I should have the right to go wherever I want."

"We're only trying to protect you." said Kovu.

"Some protection," said Sean. "You're always telling us what to do and where to go."

"We only want to make sure you're safe," responded Sirius rubbing Harry's hair. "I don't want to lose you. Like I lost James."

Harry looked up. He never realized that he meant that much to Sirius. He understood why Sirius would want to protect him with his life. Harry was his last chance at a family.

"I guess it was pretty dumb for me to go to the outlands," said Harry grinning sheepishly. He then looked down and muttered, "I guess I'm not a man after all. I'm still a boy."

"Yes," said Kovu. "I suppose you are."

"That doesn't sound very encouraging," said Sean.

"But you're growing," Kovu continued as if Sean had not interrupted.

"I don't get it," said the cub. "Harry's of age. How come he's not a man?"

"Because becoming a man is like earning a title." answered Sirius. "You don't just turn into a man, you have to become a man."

"Cool. Can I be a man too?"

"Sure," answered Kovu. "If you can move this big rock, you can become a man."

"Piece of cake," said Sean trotting over to the rock. He gave a hard push, but the rock wouldn't budge. "It didn't move." he said in a disappointed voice.

Harry laughed. "Let me try," he also pushed the rock, but it still didn't move. Not even an inch.

_(Harry and Sean continued to try to push the rock in many different ways.)_

_Kovu:_

_Oh, the power to be strong_

_(Sean tries to tackle the rock and bumps his head. He rubs the sore spot.)_

_Sirius:_

_And the wisdom to be wise_

_All these things will come to you in time_

_(Kovu is standing on the edge of a rock.)_

_Kovu:_

_On this journey that you're making_

_They'll be answers that you seek_

_Sirius:_

_And it's you who'll climb the mountain_

_(Climbs on a tree branch.)_

_It's you who'll reach the peak_

_Son of Man look to the sky_

_(He jumps off the branch and into a pool of water.)_

_Kovu:_

_(Birds fly over their heads.)_

_Lift your spirit, set it free_

_Some day you'll walk tall with pride_

_Sirius:_

_(Doing the backstroke in the water.)_

_Son of Man a man in time you'll be._

_(A elephant stomps in the water creating a wave causing Sirius to get covered in water. He swims to the edge of the pond and climbs out.)_

_Kovu:_

_(Kovu, Sean, and Harry is walking by Sirius.)_

_Though there's no one there to guide you_

_Sirius:_

_(Shaking his hair and causing the others to get wet.)_

_No one to take your hand_

_Kovu:_

_But with faith and understanding_

_Sirius:_

_(Sirius appears out of no where. He's hanging upside down from the tree in front of Harry.)_

_You will journey from boy to man_

_Son of Man look to the sky_

_(Sirius climbs higher up the tree.)_

_Kovu:_

_(Kovu moves closer to the edge of the tree.)_

_Lift your spirit, set it free_

_Some day you'll walk tall with pride_

_Sirius:_

_Son of Man a man in time you'll be_

_(He jumps off the branch and lands on Kovu's back. Kovu began to run towards Pride Rock with Harry and Sean chasing behind them. Kovu and Sirius ducks under a branch that's overhead. Harry crashes into it and falls down.)_

_Kovu:_

_In learning you will teach_

_(Sean, not noticing the branch, jumps, but Harry grabs him and pulls him down.)_

_Sirius:_

_And in teaching you will learn_

_(Sean licks Harry.)_

_Kovu:_

_You'll find your place beside the ones you love_

_Sirius:_

_Oh, and all the things you dreamed of_

_Kovu:_

_The visions that you saw_

_Sirius:_

_Well, the time is drawing near now_

_(Harry spots Nala and Kiara standing on the edge of Pride Rock.)_

_Kovu:_

_It's yours to claim in all_

_(They all run the rest of the way to Pride Rock. Sean hugs Kiara and Harry hugs Nala.)_

_Sirius:_

_Son of Man look to the sky_

_Kovu:_

_Lift your spirit, set it free_

_Some day you'll walk tall with pride_

_Sirius:_

_Son of Man a man in time you'll be_

_(A bird begins to fly around the four lions and two humans. A mother bird comes to scold at her child. They flutter around before heading back off to the nest. Harry realizes that the bird was not ready to leave home, just as he wasn't ready to go into the outlands alone. Harry looks around and notices that the lions and Sirius was going in the den.)_

_Sirius:_

_Son of Man,_

_Son of Man's a man for all to see_

Harry made to follow Sirius into the den, but he heard a noise. He looked behind the rock that Sirius and Kovu had once used as a bed, and saw Natalie crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

She started and looked around. Her eyes were red and puffy. She quickly wiped her eyes.

"Nothing," she said. "I wasn't crying." There was a long pause and she began to cry again.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked again.

"It's just that…I miss my mom and dad," she wailed.

"I know how that feels," said Harry. "I miss my mom and dad too. James and Lily, I mean."

"You don't understand," sniffed Natalie. "I'm all alone. Just an orphan who was dumped in some other pride."

"I know exactly how you feel," he replied remembering the years he had spent at the Dursleys.

"It feels like I'm not loved at all."

_Harry:_

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be alright_

_(Harry pulls Natalie closer to him.)_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_(Natalie places her paw on top of Harry's hand.)_

_I will protect you _

_From all around you_

_(Natalie looks up at him with watery eyes.)_

_I will be here_

_(Harry gently wipes her tears away.)_

_Don't you cry_

_(Natalie lays her head on Harry's lap.)_

_For one so small,_

_You seem so strong_

_(Harry begins to take off his hoody.)_

_My arms will hold you_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_(He drapes the sweater over her.)_

_This bond between us _

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_(Natalie sniffs.)_

_Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more _

_(Harry leans back on the rock and yawns. Natalie already drifted off to sleep in Harry's arms.)_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here_

_In my heart always_

_(He closes his eyes and begins to drift into sleep.)_

_Always_

Harry falls asleep under the stars with Natalie still in his arms.

Author's Note: Sorry for the slow update. I couldn't think of anything. Anyway, both Son of Man and You'll be in my heart comes from the movie Tarzan. The idea for You'll Be In My Heart came from HP Girl 28. Review if you like.


	4. Arrival

The boat came to a sudden halt causing Lupin to snap out of his slumber. He sat up and looked around noticing that they was now in some land that didn't look inhabitant of humans.

It was a beautiful land, but it didn't show any sign that Harry lived there.

"Hey, Zazu," he called to the bird, who was sleeping on top of Hermione's stomach. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

Zazu woke with a start. "Huh?" he said fluttering off of the girl's stomach and onto Lupin's shoulder. The bird looked around. "Yes. This is the Pridelands. Harry lives here as the Human King."

"I've told you," said a voice behind Lupin. He turned to see Ron standing up and stretching. "He isn't a king. He's just some bloke that lived in London until he disappeared."

"He most certainly is and he's a very good king at that. Shall I show you to Pride Rock?"

"How else are we going to get there?" said Ron sarcastically.

"You know," said Zazu starting to fly away as Lupin woke up the two girls. "I've got a feeling that you're not going to fit in well with my friends."

* * *

Timon the meerkat and Pumbaa the warthog was enjoying a nice day, walking along the field and picking out bugs to eat as if they were shopping for groceries.

Timon was carrying a large green leaf in his hands picking out bugs every now and then as Pumbaa followed along behind him.

"Hmm." said Timon as he examined a ladybug. "I think I'll make ladybug for dinner. What do you think, Pumbaa?"

Pumbaa began to make his way over to his friend, but quickly turned around. He thought he had heard something behind him, but no one was there. He walked over to Timon.

"Do we have to have something so crunchy?" he asked the meerkat as he took another glance behind him. He then turned back to Timon. "Can't we have Spaghetti Worms?"

"I'm the cook and I get to choose what we eat. We had Spaghetti Worms three months ago…now we're having ladybug. And what are you looking at?"

For Pumbaa wasn't paying attention to Timon, but once again looking behind him.

"I thought I heard something." answered Pumbaa. "You don't think it's Voldemort, do you?"

"If it was Voldie you'd be a pot roast right now. Back to the argument. You know the rules. We eat what you want then we eat what I want."

"I haven't chosen anything since-" he turned back around. "There's something back there."

"There's nothing-"

A large lion with a messy black mane came pouncing out of the bushes causing Pumbaa to go into panic and run around in circles. Timon, however, held his chest as he tried to slow down his heart rate. The lion was no one to be feared.

"Why would you do that?" Timon asked the lion, causing the lion to laugh. "You nearly gave me a heart attack and Pumbaa looked like he was going to wet himself.

"I thought it was funny," laughed the lion.

It was the same color as Kovu and Sean except his mane was messy and he still had the lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead. There was only one thing that separated Harry from the other lions.

"Why did Sirius teach you to become an animalagus?" asked Timon.

"You mean 'animagus'. Isn't it great? I can roar now too. Wanna hear?"

"Not…ahhhhhh!" Timon responded as Harry roared loudly in his ear. "Very nice," said Timon as he dug in his ear.

Harry smiled. The fur on Harry's back began to lift and two large wings came out. No other lion in the Pridelands knew how to fly.

"I see you've grown your wings."

"Yup." said Harry as he flapped his wings and flew from the ground. "I'm heading back to Pride Rock. You might want to get your friend." he added before flying off.

Harry looked down at the land below him. He thought he could see forever from the sky. There was so much going on in the Pridelands. He could see the elephants swimming in the water, Ostriches pecking at the ground, and Giraffes eating the leaves out of the trees.

Harry looked ahead at Pride Rock and saw Sirius sitting on the edge of it eating what looked like a Zebra's thigh. Harry grinned mischievously as he landed feet from his godfather.

He waited to see if Sirius was going to look up. When the man showed no sign that he had seen Harry, Harry began to stalk over towards him. He was just getting in a pouncing position when Sirius spoke.

"Don't even think about it," he said as he wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve."

Harry looked surprised, but quickly recovered himself. He walked over to his godfather and sat down, pulling his wings inside him.

"How'd you know I was there?" he asked as he helped himself to a piece of Sirius's Zebra.

"I'm your godfather," he answered simply. "I always know. Besides…no one can sneak up on me."

"Oh, really," said a voice behind them.

They both gave a start and turned around. They saw a lion that was just a few inches smaller than Harry's lion form. It was the same shade of brown, but had a longer mane that was a dark brown color.

"Hey, Sean," said Harry. "I thought you were out with Natalie."

"I was, but she went hunting with the other lioness. Hey, can I have some of your zebra?"

"Sure," said Sirius throwing it in the air for Sean to catch. "I wasn't surprised, you know."

Sean began to eat just as Natalie came running towards them. She had grown into a beautiful lioness. She was a few inches smaller than Sean and her dark, orange fur had this fluff to it. Not to mention that her blue eyes were just dazzling. They were normally, but now they were frightened.

"Where's Simba?" she asked once she had reached them. "There's a strange group of humans in the Pridelands."

"There's what?" asked Simba as he and Kovu came out of the lion's den.

Natalie turned to Simba. "There's a group of humans in the Pridelands. There were four of them traveling with a very annoying bird."

"No way," said Harry transforming back into his human self. "They're here." he said starting to go down Pride Rock.

"Wait," called Simba. "Who's here?" They all start to follow Harry. "Wait!"

* * *

"I thought you said these people were your friends." said Ron as he, Lupin, Hermione, and Ginny were circled by a pack of lions.

"They are." said Zazu. "Nala these are Harry's friends."

"Yeah," said Ron. "We're his friends so I demand you to take us to him. Now!"

"Ron," said Hermione. "Shut up before you get us in even more trouble." she turned to Kiara with a pleading look. "Please. We really are friends of Harry. He sent us this letter telling us where he was. Show them the letter, Lupin,"

Lupin dug in his pocket and extracted the letter that Harry had written to them months ago. Kiara looked at it closely.

"That's Harry's handwriting," she said. "I've seen him write so many times."

"See," said Ron causing several of the lions to growl. "I told you we were friends with Harry. So get out the way so we can-"

"Shut up, Ron," said Ginny. She then turned to the other lions. "We just want to see Harry again. We're not here to take him away from this place."

"Alright," said Kiara. "I'll take you to him. When I look at you, you don't seem so bad."

"Kiara," came a voice. "Move away from them. They could be dangerous."

Kiara turned and saw her father coming towards her along with Kovu, Harry, Sean, and Natalie.

"What's this?" said Ron. "We come here to see our friend and you call your posse."

"Ron," Hermione and Ginny said exasperatedly.

Simba roared angrily and charged at Ron. Ron gave a yell of fright and ran away from the group and climbed up the nearest tree, but before Simba could get close enough to rip Ron to pieces, Harry got in front of the tree.

"No," said Harry standing between Simba and the tree with his arms outstretched. "These really are my friends."

Simba gave one last growl at Ron before he turned towards the other intruders. He sniffed each one of them, gave Ron another growl, and walked away from the group. Ron took this opportunity to climb down from the tree.

"Way to go, smart guy," said Ginny walking over to Ron with her hands on her hips. "You almost became lion food. Lucky for you, Harry was here to save you."

The lions all backed away as Hermione, Sirius, and Lupin moved towards Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Lupin stuck his hand out to Harry.

"Remus Lupin," he said. "A friend of Sirius Black."

"Nice to meet you," said Harry shaking the man's hand. "I'm-"

"Harry Potter. I know." he turned towards Sirius. "This is Ginny. You've already met Ron and Hermione."

Ginny held out her hand to Sirius, who took it and kissed it.

"It's nice to meet you." he said. "Allow me to introduce you to our family."

"Family?" asked Hermione as she and the others followed Sirius back towards the lions.

"Yes," said Harry. "This is my sister Kiara and her husband Kovu. This is their son Sean and his friend Natalie. And this is my mother Nala…her husband, Simba, just left."

"Wow," said Hermione in amazement. "You're Harry's family?" she said petting Nala.

"A little weird, but great," said Ginny as she petted Kiara. Both lions seem to enjoy the softness of their hands.

"Your family?" said Ron in a disbelieving voice.

"Yup," said Harry. He transformed into his lion form and stood besides the other lions. "My family."

"A lion for your animagus form," said Lupin as he inspected Harry's form. "But you seem a little different from the rest of the lions."

"That's because I have wings," replied Harry as he stretched out his wings and allowed them to fall. "Shall we head over to the lion's den and get better acquainted?"

"That's a great idea," said Ginny. "I'm a little tired from the journey and I'm starving."

Harry led the way back towards Pride Rock. He was so happy that he got his friends back that he didn't notice the dark shadow that came across Ron's face.


	5. Many Romances

Hermione, Ginny, and Lupin were fitting in perfectly with the other animals in the lands and the lions had already excepted them. Even Simba found Hermione fascinating.

It was a bright sunny day and everyone was taking the opportunity to relax. Sean and Natalie was having fun playing with Hermione; Sirius and Lupin was cooking up a whole Zebra while listening to Simba and Kovu talk about Voldemort; and Harry, Nala, Kiara, and Ginny were sitting on the edge of Pride Rock looking over the kingdom. Ron sitting not too far from them.

"So, Harry really is a king?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, his father was a prince here, making him a king." answered Nala. "I'm so happy that his friends decided to visit."

"Really?" asked Harry in surprise. "Why?"

"Because a week after the cub is born, they are betrothed to another cub. Harry of course couldn't marry, there were no other female humans here. Now all Simba and I have to do is choose which female will serve as your wife."

"Wife!?" exclaimed Harry. "No. No. No. No. No. No. I don't need a wife."

"Harry," began Kiara. "Having a mate isn't as bad as it seems."

Harry had never thought about him getting married to anyone. He didn't want to marry out of tradition. He wanted to marry out of love.

"How exactly do you choose the perfect mate?"

"It's something the parents of each family agree on," answered Nala. "Simba and I will have to choose between Hermione or Ginny."

"I won't have a say in this?" asked Harry as he glanced over at Hermione.

Nala opened her mouth to speak, but Kiara interrupted. "I don't see why not. I got to choose Kovu."

Harry continue to look at Hermione. He had never had any feelings towards her except for brotherly feelings. He was not in love with her. Then again, he felt the same way about Ginny that he felt about Hermione. He had never had any intimate feelings towards a female.

"So, how would you know who's the perfect wife for Harry?" asked Ginny as she played with a strand of her hair.

"She has to make a perfect queen," answered Nala. "She would need to have strength and wisdom, of course."

"Does it matter if she is a total jerk or selfish?" asked Harry, his anger rising. "Or maybe she's looks like Frankenstein. I don't think I like this tradition much."

Kiara giggled. "I don't think you have to worry about your wife being ugly. Hermione and Ginny are both very beautiful."

"That's not the point," said Harry standing up. "Marriage is not something you take lightly." Before any of the girls could call him back, he stormed off.

* * *

Harry walked back to the boat Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Lupin had arrived in. He noticed a familiar stick poking out of one of the bags. Harry gave a pull and he revealed a broomstick.

A broomstick. He hadn't played Quidditch since he played against Draco Malfoy in his second year. He hadn't even seen Hogwarts. He missed the magical school with it's many staircases and secrets. Breakfast in the Great Hall, his classes, visiting Hagrid on the school grounds. He even missed Snape, the Potions Master who took every opportunity to take points from Harry or insult him.

"Harry?" said a voice behind him. Harry turned and saw Ginny standing behind him. She had a worried look on her face as if she was worried about him. "Are you alright?"

"It's just…I miss…"

"You miss Hogwarts?" asked Ginny. Harry nodded. "I understand. If I were you, I'd miss it too. You missed out going to a great school all because of your crazy uncle." Harry didn't respond. He continued to look at the broomstick he had extracted to one of the bags. "You know. This place isn't bad at all."

"Yeah," said Harry. "It's great. It's a place where I've found family and true happiness." he looked up into Ginny's face. "And if you, Ron, Hermione, and Lupin stay here…you'll all make my family complete."

"Oh," said Ginny surprised by his response. "I…uh…I have my own family at home…my mother is…"

Harry placed a finger on her mouth to silence her. "Don't answer now. I want you to think about it."

He moved his finger and Ginny looked around thinking of something to say. Her eyes finally fell upon the broom still in Harry's hands.

"How about we go for a fly?" she asked running her fingers on the wooden stick."

"Alright," said Harry. He mounted the broom and waited for Ginny to climb onto the back. Once he felt her hands on his waist, he rose high in to the sky.

_Harry:_

_I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid _

_Tell me, Ginny, now when did _

_You last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways, and under_

_On a magic broomstick ride_

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell use no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

_Ginny:_

_A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_(Harry rise higher into the air.)_

_But when I'm way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Harry:_

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Ginny:_

_Unbelievable sights_

_(Harry changes into a lion and stretches out his wings. Ginny falls onto his back and grabs the broomstick before it fell out of reach.)_

_Indescribable feeling_

_(Harry does a loop de loop.)_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling _

_Through a endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world_

_(Harry makes a immediate dive and Ginny covers her eyes.)_

_Harry:_

_Don't you dare close your eyes_

_(She uncovers her eyes and holds on to Harry.)_

_Ginny:_

_A hundred thousand things to see_

_Harry:_

_Hold your breath- it gets better_

_Ginny:_

_I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back to where I used to be_

_Harry:_

_A whole new world_

_(Harry makes a turn and flies around a giraffe.)_

_Ginny: _

_Every turn of surprise_

_Harry:_

_With new horizons to pursue_

_Ginny:_

_Every moment red-letter_

_Harry and Ginny: _

_I'll chase them any where_

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

_(Ginny wraps her arms around Harry's neck, hugging him.)_

_Harry:_

_A whole new world_

_Ginny:_

_A whole new world_

_Harry:_

_That's where we'll be_

_Ginny:_

_That's where we'll be_

_Harry:_

_A thrilling chase_

_Ginny:_

_A wondrous place_

_Harry and Ginny:_

_For you and me_

_(Harry nuzzles his head against Ginny's.)_

Harry landed in the oasis where he and Simba had once lived with Timon and Pumbaa. It looked exactly the same as the last time he had left it. Beautiful and full of peace.

"Nice place," said Ginny climbing off of Harry's back. She went over to a rock and sat upon it. She looked into the sky.

Harry transformed and went to sit next to her. He looked into the sky as well.

"So," began Harry. "What was Hogwarts like?"

"Well, my second year was very interesting. Lupin became our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Sirius had broken out of Azkaban. We found out that Scabbers wasn't really a rat, but a animagus by the name Peter Pettigrew. My third year, a tournament called the Triwizard Tournament started and Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff, won. Then in my fourth year, a lady named Umbridge came to the school and she refused to teach us magic, so Hermione started a club called the DA and she taught us a few spells."

"Yeah," said Harry. "Hermione's one bright girl."

There was silence. It was a while before Ginny spoke again. "If you had a choice on your wife…which one of us would you marry?"

Harry didn't answer at once. He wasn't sure if he wanted to get married. Would marriage change his life? Did he want to share his life with some wife?

"All I can say is that the best woman will win," he answered.

He looked over at Ginny as she stood up. "Then I guess I'll have to work hard at being the best woman." she grabbed the broom and mounted it. "I'll leave you to your thoughts."

Harry watched her as she took off into the sky.

* * *

The next few days, Simba kept a close watch on Ginny, Hermione, and Harry. He was looking for the perfect mate for Harry. He didn't want to give his son to just any woman.

Harry had spent a lot of his time, in fact too much of his time, with Hermione. He tried to hang with Ginny, Sirius, other lions, and Lupin. Simba, however, forced Hermione's company on him and Harry had not seen Ron at all.

The more time he had spent with Hermione, the more he found himself thinking about Ginny. Hermione thought that he was feeling homesick and decided to teach him all the things she had learned at Hogwarts that he didn't already know.

_(Hermione and Harry are sitting in front of two cauldrons. Hermione is teaching him to brew a potion. Hermione an ingredient into her cauldron.)_

_Whatever you do_

_(Harry throws in one too.)_

_I'll do it too_

_(Hermione begins to stir her cauldron.)_

_Show me everything and tell me how_

_(Harry stops paying attention and he turns his head to look at a tree.)_

_It all mean something_

_(Hermione noticed that she lost his attentions and turns his head back to the cauldron.)_

_And yet nothing to me_

_(Hermione is now showing Harry a book on Herbology.)_

_I can see there's so much to learn_

_(She turns a page.)_

_It's all so close and yet so far_

_(Harry looks in a puddle of water and sees his reflection.)_

_I see myself as people see me _

_Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there_

_(Hermione is giving him an astronomy lesson. It's night time and they are sitting outside looking through a telescope. Hermione is explaining about the stars and planets.)_

_I wanna know, can you show me_

_I wanna know about these strangers like me_

_(Lupin is now teaching him how to do a patronus.)_

_Tell me more, please show me_

_Something's familiar about these strangers like me_

_(Harry goes through amounts of lessons; Potions, Herbology, and Astronomy with Hermione; Defense Against the Dark Arts with Lupin; and Dueling with Sirius. Hermione is reading to him and Ginny catches Harry's attention as she walks across the grass. She winks at him.)_

_Every gesture, every move that she makes_

_Makes me feel like never before_

_(Hermione clears her throat and Harry gives her his attention, but his mind continues to roam.)_

_Why do I have_

_This growing need to be beside her_

_(Harry is lying on the grass looking at the sky.)_

_Ooh, these emotions I never knew_

_Of some other world far beyond this place_

_(He notices birds flying across the sky.)_

_Beyond the trees, above the clouds_

_(Harry sits up as he watches the birds heads towards the sunset.)_

_I see before me a new horizon_

_(Lupin is telling Harry about Dementors.)_

_I wanna know, can you show me_

_I wanna know about these strangers like me_

_(Sirius is talking about women and how to determine if it's love or lust.)_

_Tell me more, please show me_

_Something familiar about these strangers like me_

_(Harry walks over to Ginny in his lion form.)_

_Come with me now and see my world_

_(Ginny climbs on and Harry is flying over the Pridelands.)_

_Where there's beauty beyond your dreams_

_(Harry licks her cheek.)_

_Can you feel the things I feel_

_(Ginny hugs him.)_

_Right now, with you_

_(Back on the ground, they are walking back towards Pride Rock. Harry, as a human, holds out his hand.)_

_Take my hand_

_(She takes his hand and he helps her up the small cliff.)_

_There's a world I need to know_

_(Hermione is trying to teach Harry herbology, but his mind is long gone. Hermione gets angry at him. He walks off.)_

_I wanna know, can you show me_

_I wanna know about these strangers like me_

_(Lupin is trying to tell Harry about Boggarts, but Harry's not listening. Lupin gets upset and walks away.)_

_Tell me more, please show me_

_(Sirius is trying to get Harry to read a paper on dueling, but Harry is in dreamland.)_

_Something familiar about these strangers like me_

_(Sirius gets angry and pushes Harry down a smooth, grassy cliff. Harry is rolling unaware that he was pushed.)_

…_I wanna know_

_(Harry continues to roll.)_

Everything was perfect for Harry in the Pridelands. He found someone he loved and he had his friends back. There was only one thing plaguing his mind.

Where the hell was Ron!?

Author's Note: Where the hell is Ron? Find out. Thanks for the reviews! Review if you like.


	6. Voldemort's Revenge

Ron, it turned out, was hanging out at the gorge. He said it made him feel relaxed and it reminded him of his family because his mother loved gorges.

Harry thought that was the lamest excuse he ever heard. He, however, accepted the excuse, but couldn't help but notice that Ron seemed jumpy and nervous. He could have sworn at times that Ron was staring hard at him and only looked away when Harry had noticed.

Harry, of course, shared his suspicion with Sirius, who thought that Ron's behavior was perfectly normal.

"He's uncomfortable," said Sirius as he and Harry went to get a drink of water from the water hole. Kovu was opposite them drinking his own fill. "And I don't blame him. I bet he just wants to talk to you."

"What's stopping him?" asked Harry as he filled his cup up for a second time. "I've spoken to the others plenty of time. He's never around."

"He's nervous. You're hanging around these lions and he doesn't feel comfortable."

"Maybe you can get some one on one time with him," said Kovu lifting his head out of the water and joining in the conversation. "I'm sure he'd feel more relaxed if he could spend a little time with you."

"That's not a bad idea," said Sirius. "How about you take him to the Oasis. He'd love that."

Harry frowned. He didn't want to take Ron to the Oasis quite yet. Apart from Sirius, Ginny was the only one he took to the comforting place. It was kind of like their special spot and Harry wasn't ready to share it with the others.

"No," said Harry standing up. "We'll just go flying. That'll make him feel better."

* * *

Harry found Ron sitting below Pride Rock. He was using a stick to draw in the dirt and he looked nervous. Why? No one was around him.

Harry walked towards his best friend. He saw Ron jump when a shadow fell over his drawing. Ron looked up and he went into a panic. He looked down and began to focus on his drawing as if he was determined to ignore Harry.

"Hey, Ron," said Harry. "Anything wrong?"

"No," said Ron, a little to quickly. "I'm…er…fine. I'm just fine."

Harry raised an eyebrow. For someone who was just fine, he sure was jittery.

"You wanna go for a fly?" Harry asked holding out the broomstick. "I could show you the whole Pridelands. It'll make you feel better." added Harry when Ron looked as if he would decline.

Ron tossed the stick aside, stood up, and took the broomstick out of Harry's hand. Harry smiled at Ron, who did not return the smile, but mounted the broom. He took off into the sky.

Harry was hoping that Kovu's advice would work and that after their flight, Ron would go back to normal. Harry transformed into his lion form and outstretched his wings. He gave a powerful flap and soared into the air where Ron was waiting.

* * *

"Hey," said Simba as he walked towards Nala and Vitani, who both looked as if they were planning something. "Have you guys seen Harry. It's getting late and I'm getting worried."

"I haven't seen him since this morning," answered Vitani. "Everyone else is in the den getting ready for bed."

Simba sat down besides the two lioness. "He's never been this late before." He looked at them and noticed that they were whispering. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing," Nala said slyly. "We're just talking girl-"

"Sire!" cried a voice.

They turned towards the edge of the cliff just in time to see Zazu land. He looked terrified and his eyes were dilated in fear. "What is it, Zazu?" said Simba as he, Nala, and Vitani moved closer to the bird.

"V-Voldemort! He's here! In the Pridelands!"

"So kind of you to introduce my presence," said a cold voice causing Simba to growl. Voldemort walked into view, but he wasn't alone. Three other men was with him. "Hello, Simba." said Voldemort giving a slight bow. "It's been a while."

"Voldemort!" said Simba loudly causing a stir in the den. "What are you doing here?"

The lions, Lupin, Hermione, Sirius, Ginny, Timon, and Pumbaa all came out of the lion's den. Hermione screamed when she saw Voldemort.

"Merely waiting, my young friend," said Voldemort casually. "Not against the law is it?"

"Get him," Simba said to his lions. "Don't let him escape."

"You might want to reconsider," said Voldemort as the lions slowly advanced on him. "You might be interested in where I've been and what I've been up to."

"Wait," said Simba stopping the lions.

"Simba," began Kovu. "He's-"

"I want to know where he's been," said Simba, he then returned his attention to Voldemort. "Well? Where have you been?"

"I was deep into the Outlands where the hyenas used to live," answered Voldemort.

"Impossible," said Sirius. "We've checked everywhere in the Outlands. The only way we would have missed you-"

"But you didn't miss us," he interrupted. "I've seen you. Walking pass my cave every other day. I placed the Fidelius Charm around my cave and used Greyback as my secret keeper. I've been planning for quite a while."

"Planning?" asked Kiara. "Planning what?"

"Planning what I was going to do to Harry, of course," Voldemort replied. "I couldn't touch him. I owed him my life and I've decided that I'm not going to kill him as payback."

"If you're not going to kill Harry," began Natalie. "Then what are you doing here?"

Voldemort turned his attention towards her and gave her a cruel smirk. Sean stepped protectively in front of her. "You must be the cub whose parents I've killed."

"You've killed?" said Natalie is shock. "You bastard!" she made to pounce on Voldemort but Kiara got in the way.

"No," she whispered, then she spoked to Voldemort. "What are you up to?"

"I'm here to fulfill my friends destiny, Scar and Zira, I mean. I'm going to proclaim myself as king."

"You'll never become king," said Simba. "Not as long as I'm around."

"That's just it. You won't be around any longer."

Voldemort raised his wand and a red wave issued from it preventing everyone from moving. He pointed his wand at Simba, but before he could do anything a lion with wings landed five feet away from him.

The lion transformed to reveal Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-lived-For-Far-Too-Long.

"You're not killing anyone tonight, Voldemort," said Harry drawing his wand.

"Things are going according to my plan," said Voldemort, who was unconcerned by Harry's presence. "I was rather worried that you wouldn't show up."

"Wha-"

"Well done, Ron," said Voldemort. "You'll make a fine Human Prince."

Harry looked around in shock. Ron was standing a few feet from him looking down at the ground. Harry knew that Ron was acting weird and now he knew why.

"I'll deal with you in a moment," he said to Ron. He turned his attention to Voldemort. "I'll teach you to mess with my friends."

Flames shot out of Harry's wand and they engulfed Voldemort. The three men all laughed, but Harry paid no attention to them, but kept the curse on Voldemort.

After holding the curse on for so long, Harry felt drained. He lowered his wand and the flames extinguished. Voldemort looked unharmed.

"You really think you can kill me?" he asked with amusement in his voice.

_Voldemort:_

_I must admit,_

_Your parlor tricks are amusing_

_(Voldemort waves his wand and Harry finds a hat stuck on his head. He tries to tug it off.)_

_I've bet you've got a bunny_

_Under your hat_

_(Voldemort pulls the hat off revealing a large bunny on top of Harry's head.)_

_Now here's your chance_

_To get the best of me_

_Hope you're hand is hot!_

_C'mon clown_

_(Voldemort points his wand at Harry, who is pushed to the ground by a strong force.)_

_Let's see what you've got._

_(Harry gets back on his feet and starts casting spells on Voldemort. None of them seemed to do any damage.)_

_You can try to slam me_

_With your hardest stuff_

_But your double whammy_

_Isn't up to snuff_

_I'll set the record straight_

_(Voldemort throws Harry on his back again.)_

_You're simply out of date_

_You're only second rate!_

_(Harry turns into his lion form. He jumps as Voldemort holds out a hula-hoop.)_

_You think your cat's a meanie_

_(Harry jumps through the hoop and he finds himself smaller than usual.)_

_But your lions tame_

_You've got a lot to learn_

_About the wizard game_

_(Harry turns back to his human form and his right size.)_

_So for your information,_

_I'll reiterate_

_You're only second rate!_

_(Voldemort disappears and reappears by Sirius, who is still frozen. He leans on his shoulder casually, looking at his nails.)_

_Mean cower at the power_

_In my pinky_

_(He disappears again and reappears behind Harry, who's scar burns fiercely.)_

_My thumb is number one_

_On every list_

_(Harry backs away.)_

_But if you're not convinced_

_That I'm invincible_

_Put me to the test_

_(He blast a hole in the ground and Harry falls in.)_

_I'd love to lay your body to rest_

_(Harry jumps out and attempts to stun Voldemort, but nothing happens.)_

_Go ahead and zap me_

_With the big surprise_

_(Harry ties up Voldemort.)_

_Snap me in a trap,_

_(Harry conjures a knife and throws it at Voldemort.)_

_Cut me down to size_

_(Voldemort disappears and reappears near Kovu.)_

_I'll make the great escape_

_(Voldemort conjures a piece of cake.)_

_It's just a piece of cake_

_You're only second rate!_

_You know, your hocus-pocus_

_Isn't tough enough_

_And your mumbo-jumbo_

_Doesn't measure up_

_Let me pontificate_

_(Voldemort shoots a curse at Harry who runs out the way.)_

_About your sorry state_

_You're only second rate!_

_(Harry begins to run down Pride Rock. Voldemort appears in front of him.)_

_Zaba-caba-dabra!_

_(Harry turns around and runs the other way, but Voldemort appears in front of him again.)_

_Voldie's gonna grab ya!_

_(Harry runs back down Pride Rock.)_

_Alakazam-da-mus_

_And this thing's bigger than the both of us!_

_(Harry falls down.)_

_So spare me with your tremendous scare!_

_(A pair of underwear appears on top of Harry's head.)_

_You look horrendous in your underwear_

_(Harry suddenly feels pain in his bones as if they are being twisted.)_

_And I can hardly wait_

_To discombobulate_

_(The pain stops and Harry is being forced off the ground and into a large box. He sits up.)_

_I'll send you back and packing_

_In a shipping crate_

_(He throws a glass plate causing Harry to duck inside the box. It closes.)_

_You'll make a better living with a spinning plate_

_(He casts a spell at the box and it flies far away.)_

_You're only second rate!_

"Harry!" yelled Sirius finding himself able to move. He begins to run after the box, his leg brushing against Pumbaa, who found himself able to move.

Sirius and Pumbaa made their way pass Voldemort and in the direction the box had flew in, hoping that Harry was safe.

"Master," said Greyback. "They're getting away."

"Let them," said Voldemort. "By the time they find Potter I'll already have what I want." He then turned his attention back to Simba. "Once I'm king, Potter will be banned from the Pridelands and Outlands." he raised his wand.

"Wait," said Ron, who had been stock still, staring at the ground. He finally found his voice and looked up at Voldemort. "When I agreed to help you, you never said anything about killing anyone."

Voldemort turned to Ron. "Ron, you cannot expect me to become king if Simba is still around. I would need to get rid of him to assure that he doesn't interfere."

"Couldn't you just banish him too?"

"I could, but no doubt that the young lion will find a way to come back."

"Like Harry can't find a way to come back," said Ron sarcastically.

"He won't. He won't be in any condition to fight if he does return." Voldemort saw Ron turn pale and narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Don't tell me you're having second thoughts. Because if you are, I will have to kill you. Did you not take my mark?"

"I'm not having second doubts," mumbled Ron.

"Good," he turned to his three Death Eaters. "Now cage him!"

"Wait-what!?" said Ron as Greyback and Lucius grabbed him by his arms and began to drag him away.

"I'm sorry, Ron," said Voldemort, but he didn't look at all sorry. 'But I can't afford for you to intervene." He turned back to Simba and raised his wand. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Simba dropped to the floor. His eyes open and staring. No trace of life within them.

Voldemort waved his wand and those who were frozen were able to move.

"Simba!" cried Nala as she ran over towards her lover. The other lions and humans gathered around the king and took in his dead body.

Kiara nuzzled her father, trying to get him to stir. But she knew that Simba was gone. Gone with the other kings who had departed to the stars.

"If you are done mourning your king," said Voldemort coolly. "Then I now announce myself as king. From now on, you will all bow down to me. Those who do not follow my lead will of course be killed. Any sightings of Harry Potter, Sirius Black, or that warthog on site, must be killed on spot." he then turned to Zazu, who began to cower. "Spread the word to the other creatures," he said putting one of his feet on Simba's corpse. "I am the new king of the Pridelands!"


	7. Shenzi Island

Far from the Pridelands was a small island filled with plenty of fruit and a large pond that was used for drinking water. The island was surrounded by a large body of purple water, which kept it's inhabitants from drinking it.

The island was inhabited by the hyenas that had left the Pridelands several years ago. They didn't want to have anything to do with the place or Voldemort. They thought they were better off on their own and had settled down on the island they had claimed.

It took the hyenas a while to get used to Shenzi Island. They were used to eating meat that the fruit upset their stomachs so it took them a while to grow accustom to it. In time, they began to enjoy the fruit and learned how to plant seeds so that the fruit would continue to grow, something that meat couldn't do.

Life for the hyenas were great. There were no lions pushing them around, all the food and water they could eat, and no Harry Potter.

It was a hot day. In fact, it was too hot for a young hyena to continue to sleep. She stood up and stretched, looking around at the cave that the hyenas had all settled themselves in.

The pup walked around the other sleeping hyenas and continued over to where, Shenzi, her mother was sleeping. The pup watched her mother sleep before she tapped her with her paw.

"Mom," she called in a whisper. "Mom." she said a little louder. "MOM!" she yelled.

There was a lot of groaning and complaining. "Alika, why can't you be quiet!?"

"Sorry," she said. She then turned back to her mother. "It's too hot for me to sleep. Can I go for a swim?"

"I don't care," said Shenzi burying her head in her paws. "Just go."

"Alright," she said then she glanced around the cave. "HEY, OMARI," she shouted. "YOU WANT TO GO SWIMMING?"

"OKAY," he yelled back.

"Shut up!" yelled a hyena.

Alika and Omari made their way outside in the hot heat. They went down by the purple water and began to play on the beach. Alika and Omari was the same age and were best friends. They both enjoyed playing together and they were always together.

"Last one in the purple water is a rotten mango," said Omari as they raced towards the water.

"That'll be me," said Alika. "Everyone knows I'm faster." They both ran as fast as they could until they had reached the abnormal water. Alika was the first one in. "I told you I'd be first," she said as Omari caught up.

"Oh, yeah," he joked. He then splashed some water on his best friend.

"Let's go for a swim," said Alika, ten minutes later. She then dived in the water and began to swim. Omari dived after her.

They continued to swim through the water, only coming up for deep breaths of air. The third time they went down. Alika spotted a large, brown crate.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing at it.

"I don't know," said Omari looking in the indicted direction. "Let's check it out."

They swam over to the box and thought that it was some type of treasure. They grabbed it, and with difficulty, pulled it up to the surface and pushed it onto the shore.

"I wonder what's in it?" said Omari as he walked around the crate, inspecting it.

"Only one way to find out. Let's open it."

"How?" he asked. "There's no keyhole."

"Let's just rip it open," she replied. She stuck one of her claws into the box, putting small holes in it. Water came gushing out. "That can't be good. It means our treasure is wet."

Omari stood on his hind legs and placed his paws on top of the box. "Maybe we can pry it open with something. We need something flat, but long."

"You watch the treasure and I'll go find something," she said, then she bounded across the beach and back towards the cave.

She came back twenty minutes later with a long stick in her mouth. She skidded to a halt causing the sand to fly onto Omari's head.

"Hey," he said shaking his head and ridding himself of the sand. "Watch it."

"Sorry," said Alika, but it came out muffled due to the stick in her mouth.

He walked over to Alika and took part of the stick into his mouth. Together, they walked over to the box and stuck the flat part of the stick into the lid's crack. They jumped onto the stick that was poking out and began to bounce on it. The lid began to creak.

"One more should just about do it," said Omari. "Let's do a big jump."

They both jumped high into the air and landed heavily on the stick. The lid burst open and the two hyenas fell to the ground as the stick soared into the air and into the water.

They walked over to the box and stood on their hind legs to look in it. They saw a body of a creature they had never seen before. It had jet, black hair, a round object on its face, and looked as if it was dead.

"What is it?" said Omari. "It looks like it's dead."

"Poor guy," said Alika moving the creature's sopping wet hair away from its forehead. "Who would stuff anyone in a box?"

"No idea," replied Omari. "A sick person."

"He is sick," said Alika feeling his forehead. "He has a fever."

"Let's take him back to the cave and see if anyone can help him."

"Good idea," said Alika. "I'm sure mom will help."

* * *

Simba's body was removed from the Pridelands and dumped in a river. Voldemort didn't allow his subjects to give the late king a proper burial. He had more pressing matters to attend to.

"I will now assign you your new positions," said Voldemort addressing the lions. "The lioness will continue to hunt the animals and bring food for the pride. Nala, Kiara, Vitani, and Natalie, you are in charge of the pack. Fail me and you will be killed. Kovu, Remus, and Sean, you are in charge of security of the Pridelands. Make sure that all outsiders remain on the outside. If anyone who is banned shows up kill them."

Kovu, Lupin, and Sean all looked at each other. They knew that Voldemort was talking about Harry. They didn't like the fact that Voldemort was giving orders, but if they were going to protect the kingdom, they would have to do what they were told.

"Zazu," continued Voldemort. "You are my messenger. You will send messages to whoever I tell you to. Hermione, you are my advisor."

"Really?" said Hermione in shock. "You need an advisor?"

"Not really," said Voldemort. "I would prefer to kill you because you are a mudblood, but Ron seems to like you, so you are lucky. Timon, you are my jester. In stressful times laughter can be the best medicines."

"I look forward to making you laugh," said Timon. He then muttered, "To death."

"That leaves you Ginny," said Voldemort not hearing Timon's statement. "You will be my queen."

"Me!?"

"Of course," he replied. "Although your family are blood traitors, you are still a pure blood and it would better for me to marry you rather than the mudblood."

"I don't care how powerful you are," said Ginny walking boldly over to Voldemort and placing her hands on her hips. "I'm not going to let you bully me into becoming your wife"

"You will," said Voldemort. "Or it will be your brother who pays the price."

Ginny felt herself go red from anger. To bully others into doing his bidding was one thing, but using her brother to force her into marriage was just low.

"Fine," she said. "But I'm not having sex with you."

This made Voldemort laugh. "I am not interested in mating with a sixteen-year-old girl. Do not think so highly of yourself."

"I wouldn't. I think it's pretty-" she did not get to finish her sentence because Voldemort had slapped her down to the ground causing everyone to yell in protest.

Ginny simply stood up holding her hand to the cheek where Voldemort had slapped her. She stood there staring at him defiantly. She could feel a bruise forming on her face.

"Watch how you speak to me, girl," he hissed. "I am not Harry and will not tolerate your disobedience."

Ginny muttered something indistinct, but Voldemort had already turned away from her. Sean stood by her.

"Are you crazy!?" he said. "You can't defy him. Are you trying to get us killed?"

"No," said Ginny. "But Harry would have-"

"Forget Harry," he interrupted. "He's not here and he can't save us. You heard what Voldemort said, 'He won't be in any condition to fight if he does return' whatever that means. Besides, if we see him, we'll have to kill him."

"You're not actually going to do that? He's your uncle!"

"True, but if I'm the one to see him and Voldemort finds out…"

* * *

"HARRY! HARRY! HAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!"

"Will you stop yelling in my ear?" asked an irritated Sirius.

"Sorry," said Pumbaa. "But we've been looking all night and there's no sign of him."

"I know," sighed Sirius. "But we can't give up. Harry means more to me than anything. If I lose him…" Sirius' voice broke and he didn't continue that sentence. Instead he placed his wand in the palm of his hand. "Point me, Harry Potter."

The wand spun around in his hand and pointed towards the ocean that lead away from the Pridelands.

"What does that mean?" asked Pumbaa.

"It means we're going for a swim."

* * *

He was drowning. He was trapped inside of a boxes and his chances of survival were less than zero. But something didn't feel right. He didn't feel wet, and yet, he couldn't breath. Was he already dead? He couldn't be dead. Dead people didn't feel hot as if they were burning with fever.

Harry opened his eyes and found himself staring up at what looked like a ceiling to a cave. Was he back in the Pridelands?

"Is about time you woke up," said a familiar voice that Harry hadn't heard in years.

Harry jolted straight up only to feel something press up against his throat making it hard for him to breath. He laid back down coughing and trying to get air back into his lungs. Something had choked him.

Harry brought his hand up to his neck and felt a rope around his throat. He looked around and saw that it was tied to a rock causing him, if he sat up or if someone pulled it, to choke.

Shenzi walked by the rope and into Harry's view. "Hello, Potter," she said. "Long time, no see."

"Where am I?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"You're on Shenzi Island," answered the hyena. "Home of the hyenas."

He was on an island? How far from the Pridelands had he traveled?

"You saved me?"

"No," came a voice. Two small hyenas walked into view. "We saved you."

Harry gave the two hyenas a weak smile. They were cute. Harry guessed that some of the hyenas had mated.

Shenzi stepped on the rope causing Harry to choke. "Don't smile at my daughter." she said. She then lifted her foot and the pressure on Harry's throat went away. "What are you doing here? Left Simba and his pride, have you?"

"Doesn't matter," rasped Harry. "I can't go back."

"Really?" said the female pup in surprise. "How come?"

Harry closed his eyes. He didn't want to talk about it. Not with them. A sharp tug on the rope got Harry's attention. He opened his eyes and the pressure went away.

"Sorry, thought you were dead," said Shenzi causing other hyenas to laugh. So they weren't on their own? "So what happened between you and Simba?"

"Not Simba…" he whispered. "It was…" he broke off not wanting to go into detail. "Can you just untie me? I'll just get out of your fur."

"No, I don't think so." said Shenzi. "I want to know what happened. If not Simba, who was it? His girlfriend?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it," Harry said in an angry rasp. He then gave a cry of pain as something bit into arm. He felt as the blood ran down his arm.

"Don't talk to my woman like that," said another familiar voice.

"Who's going to stop me?"

Shenzi gave a soft laugh, "I wouldn't talk so big if I were you. Simba isn't her to protect you and I know for the fact that you can't use magic."

"I…can't use my magic?"

"No, Harry," she said. "I know for the fact that you were concealed inside of a crate that was full of this purple water. This water has drained your magic and your strength. Which explains your high fever."

"How do you know that?"

"Because if you could use magic you would have done it by now." Harry felt Shenzi go inside of his pocket and extract his wand. She sat it on top of his stomach. "If you don't believe me go ahead and use some magic."

Harry grabbed his wand and pointed it at his throat. He tried to use a severing charm, but nothing happened. She was telling the truth. His magic was gone.

The hyenas laughed as Harry placed his wand on the ground beside him.

"There's so much we could do with you," said Shenzi. "We could kill you and eat your body, have you as our slave, or we could simply sell you to Voldemort. What do you think, Banzai?"

"I'll think we'll get more if we sold him to Voldemort," came Banzai's voice. "What do you think, Ed?"

Harry heard Ed laugh stupidly and figured that the hyena had agreed with his friend.

"I agree." said Shenzi. "Voldemort would pay any price to get his hands on you."

"Wait," said Harry. "We can make a deal. I'll be your slave. Just don't send me back to Voldemort."

"Hmm." said Shenzi thoughtfully. "Do we need a slave?"

"Not really," said Banzai. "There's so many of us that we don't need anyone doing our bidding."

Harry felt something wet touch his arm where the blood had started to dry. Someone was licking his arm. He then heard a laugh. It was Ed.

"Really?" said Banzai. He then licked Harry's arm. "Hey, his blood is good. It's very refreshing. Like that first glass of water after coming in from a summer's day." There was a pause. He then said, "He can stay and be our slave. We'll feed off his blood and when he's on his death bed, we'll sell him to Voldemort."

The hyenas all laughed giving their approval. Shenzi stepped in.

"I'll decide if his blood is refreshing or not," she said. She then moved her mouth over to the side of Harry's neck. He could feel her hot breath on the side of him.

He cried out as her pointed teeth sunk into his soft flesh. He could feel the blood dribbling down his neck and felt her sucking out the blood as if she was a vampire.

The sucking stopped and her tongue softly licked the wound she had created. She then bit down on the rope allowing it to fall free from Harry's neck.

Harry turned his head away from her and closed his eyes, exposing his neck completely.

"Alright," said Shenzi. "He can stay. Until we're done with him."


	8. Voldemort's Wedding Night

"I can't believe you're going to go through with this," said Ron from inside of his cage.

It had been three days since Voldemort had taken over the Pridelands, three days since Simba was murdered, and three days since Voldemort had forced Ginny to become his wife.

Today was Ginny's 'wedding' day and she was getting ready for the celebration. She didn't know what was more disgusting; the fact that she was marrying Voldemort, or the fact that she was going to have to kiss him later on that day.

"I've always wanted to say that you look beautiful on your wedding day, but you're marrying Voldemort."

Ginny was standing in front of a mirror putting on her wedding dress. It was a long, black dress with matching shoes and veil. She looked like she was attending a funeral rather than a wedding.

"Ron," said Ginny. "I'm more disgusted than you. I'm the one who's getting married to him." she sat down on a rock staring at her reflection. She gave a sigh, "You know…when I was planning on getting married, I always wanted my groom to be perfect. Not Voldemort."

Ron stared at his sister as she wrapped her arms around her knees, buried her face, and started crying. He turned from the sight of her, but that didn't stop the sound.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "This is all my fault. Simba's death…my fault, your wedding…my fault…Harry's dea-" he broke off. He couldn't bring himself to mention Harry. He had killed his best friend and even if Harry was still alive, he would be killed if he returned.

"Ginny," came Kiara's voice. Ron turned and saw that she had a flower on her ear. "It's time."

Ginny stood up and gave Ron one last look before she sadly made her way out of the cave.

"Where are you, Harry?" he said to the cave. "We need you now more than ever."

* * *

Ginny walked outside and took a look around. There were hundreds of animals below Pride Rock that was here to watch the event taking place today. Kovu was standing in front of Voldemort, who was waiting besides Sean.

The lioness, Nala, Lupin, and Hermione were off to the side, Rafiki and Zazu stood beside Kovu, and Timon and Natalie was heading towards Voldemort; Natalie throwing flowers and Timon carrying a ring, waving to the animals.

Once they had reached Voldemort, Ginny took a deep breath and made her way to her 'husband'. It took forever for her to reach him. It was like time was going in slow motion.

She noticed that no one was smiling except Voldemort. It wasn't a smile of pure joy, but of cruelty. She stood before him and gave him a look of pure loath.

Everyone turned their attention to Kovu, who spoke, "We are gathered here today to join this beast and girl in holy matrimony…"

This was the worst day of her life. This was even worst than the time when she had opened the Chamber of Secrets in her first year. She was even wondering if he was marrying her because of Harry.

"…Do you, Lord Voldemort, take Ginevra Molly Weasley as your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do," said Voldemort.

"And do you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, take Lord Voldemort, as your lawful wedded husband?"

"Hell no," said Ginny folding her arms and turning away from Voldemort. She felt a sharp rap on her head and she turned to see an angry Voldemort. "Oh, fine! Why not." Voldemort continued to glare and Ginny sighed. "…I do."

"The rings, Timon," said Kovu looking down at the meerkat.

Timon gave Ginny one ring, it was gold with a small diamond, and held the other out to Voldemort. Voldemort made to take it, but Timon took his hand back. They tried this three times before Voldemort snatched the ring from the meerkat and kicked him off the cliff.

He grabbed Ginny's left hand and placed the ring on her ring finger. She smiled at him, but it was a mischievous smile. She grabbed his left hand, but instead of placing the ring upon it, she tossed it over the cliff. Voldemort scowled.

He reached his right hand into his pocket and pulled out his wand. He summoned the ring back into his hand and forced it into Ginny's.

"Do it right, or I'll kill your brother," he hissed in her ear.

Ginny would have loved to spit in his face, but thought better of it. She lifted his hand and placed the ring on his ring finger. She let his hand go.

"If anyone has any objections," he paused for a minute looking around. He continued, "Speak now or forever hold your…peace."

The was silence and everyone looked around at each other. Lupin made a noise in his throat, but Hermione grabbed his hand telling him to keep quiet.

"No objections?" asked Kovu looking around. When no one said anything, he continued, "I now pronounce you-are you sure you don't want to ob-"

"No!" shouted Voldemort.

"I now pronounce you…man and…wife," he took a deep breath and nodded at Rafiki.

Rafiki climbed on Kovu's head and raised his stick. He hesitated before shaking it above Voldemort and Ginny's head. He then climbed down and took his place beside Kovu.

"You may now…kissed the…er…bride."

Voldemort grabbed Ginny's chin and tilted it upward and he gently put his lips to hers. It was a long and passionate kiss.

Ginny was disgusted! She could feel his tongue trying to penetrate her mouth. She wouldn't kiss him back. She couldn't! Just the thought would make her vomit inside of his mouth.

Voldemort noticed that Ginny hadn't responded and he jabbed her in the arm with his wand and she complied. They kissed in front of the whole Pridelands. They just stood on top of Pride Rock, eyes closed, and wrapped around each other.

* * *

The hyenas hadn't bothered Harry much in two days. He just slept in the cage that Shenzi had created for him, only waking up at meal times.

With all the sleeping he was doing and all the water he was drinking, he couldn't get his fever to go down. He took that as a bad sign. His magic hadn't returned.

Harry was, once again, fast asleep. He was leaning on the cold bars in a comfortable position. He was enthralled in another nightmare. The same he had the past three nights.

_Harry was pushed out of a moving car and down a mountain. He turned into Mufasa falling off a cliff into a rushing pack of wildebeest. He turned back into himself as he was rolling down a cliff side, struggling to climb back up before he fell into a river. He fell down into the water only to land on Pride Rock where Voldemort stood pointing a wand at him._

"_Your kingdom and friends are mine," whispered Voldemort. "Your friends are at my mercy. Can you hear their screams?"_

_Voldemort suddenly turned into Simba._

"_Harry," he said in a haunting voice. "You have forsaken us."_

"_No," said Harry. "Never."_

_Simba turned into Nala. "My only son…a coward."_

"_I'm not a coward."_

_Nala turned into Kiara. "I've always admired you, but you're nothing but a worthless scumbag."_

_Kiara turned into Sirius. "You know, I'm glad you're gone. You always got in my way of becoming the next Human King. Never return."_

"_But I'm your godson," said Harry reaching out for Sirius's hand._

_Sirius pulled back. "I have no godson," he said coldly. "Never mention me again."_

"_Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-"_

"-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Harry opened his eyes and saw that he was still inside of the cage. It was just a dream. His family would never say such things to him.

Harry looked around. He saw Alika and Omari was watching him with concern.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Alika asked.

"Yeah," said Omari. "You were moaning and screaming in your sleep. Were you dreaming about octopuses?"

"No," answered Harry leaning further into the bars. "It's…what are you doing here?"

"We were wondering if you wanted to play?" asked Alika. "We can play tag, or go for a swim?"

"Not now," said Harry closing his eyes. "I'm too tired. You guys go-"

"But you have to do whatever we ask," interrupted Omari.

Alika slapped him in the head. "Harry's ill," she said. "He needs his rest. Besides, if we want the best blood for dinner he has to rest up."

The hyenas had been drinking from him every other day. They had been using him as 'dessert'.

"Oh, right," said Omari. Then he said to Harry, "I'm sorry. You rest up. I want my dessert tonight."

"Great," Harry muttered.

He heard the two hyenas run off and settled himself for another uneasy nap.

* * *

Voldemort dipped a strawberry into a bowl of chocolate, then handed it to Ginny. "Feed me," he said. "But do it in a seductive manner."

Voldemort leaned back against a tree closing his eyes and missing Ginny's look. Ginny took the strawberry out of his hand and looked at it. She then looked at the dirt on the ground.

She slowly swirled the strawberry in the dirt. "Open wide, Voldemort," she said seductively.

Voldemort opened his mouth and she placed the tip of the strawberry in his mouth. He bit down on the tip and chewed it once. Twice. A third time. He opened his eyes, turned away from Ginny and spit the dirty fruit on the ground. He choked on the thought of eating dirt.

Ginny turned away from him, hiding the smirk on her face.

"You bitch," said Voldemort coughing. "You did that on purpose."

Ginny turned back to him with an innocent expression on her face. "Who? Me? I'd never do that…honey."

Voldemort grabbed another strawberry and scooped up some whipped cream. He tried to feed it to Ginny, but she wouldn't open her mouth.

"Eat it," he insisted.

She shook her head. "I'm allergic to strawberries," she lied.

Voldemort glared at her before eating the strawberry. He then stood up. "Let's dance," he said. "It is our Honeymoon, after all."

"There's no music," said Ginny getting to her feet. She would rather dance with the beast than feed him.

Voldemort flicked his wand and a slow song started to play. Voldemort held out his hand and Ginny took it. Voldemort placed his hand on her waist and she flinched and placed her hand on his shoulder.

They began to dance to the beat. For someone as evil as Voldemort, he danced with such grace.

* * *

"I'm exhausted," said Pumbaa. "We've been looking for days. What if he's dead?"

"He's…not…dead…" gasped Sirius. "And…how…the…hell…are…you…tired…? I'm…the…one…rowing…the…boat…"

Which was completely true. Sirius had 'borrowed' the boat that Ron and his friends had used to get to the Pridelands. He had been traveling through the water trying to find Harry. He only stopped at night when Pumbaa had forced him to go to bed, but he vowed not to stop until he found his godson.

Pumbaa was giving up hope. He had nothing to eat and was starving to death. He was pretty sure that Harry had starved to death by now.

"Harry's stronger than you think," said Sirius placing the oars inside of the boat. "He'll be just fine." he then muttered to himself. "I hope."

* * *

"What have your mother been feeding you?" asked Voldemort as he carried Ginny up Pride Rock.

It was late at night and he had told all the residence in the lion's den to sleep somewhere else. Ron's cage was moved to the outlands where Kovu stood watch over it. Voldemort swore that if Ron escaped he would kill everyone in the kingdom.

Voldemort continued to walk with Ginny in his arms. He suddenly tripped over his shoe and fell forward. Ginny landed on a soft grassy bed, that belonged to Harry, and Voldemort fell on top of her.

Ginny didn't say anything as Voldemort slowly got up and laid next to her. There was silence as they listened to the wind blow through the trees.

"It was nice night," said Voldemort, breaking the silence. "I've enjoyed it. And you?"

Ginny didn't know what to think. Sure the wedding was terrible and the kiss. Feeding him was revolting, but then the dancing…she enjoyed it. It was better than dancing with Neville Longbottom.

Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but Voldemort placed a finger on her mouth to silence her.

"You don't have to say anything," he said. "I see now why Potter was so crazy about you." she simply looked at him. "But he's dead now. If not now, perhaps tomorrow."

"Harry-"

"We're not speaking of Potter," he interrupted. "We're talking about us. Our future."

"Fu-"

"Kiss me, Ginny," he said.

Ginny didn't know what was happening. It was as if she was watching somewhere else. She brought her mouth closer to Voldemort's and closed her eyes. Their lips met and Voldemort rolled on top of her. Ginny placed her arms around him and Voldemort placed his hands behind her head and they got tangled in her long, red hair. Voldemort pushed her head forward and kissed her fully.

His wedding night was perfect and when the news of Harry's death reached his ears, everything would be perfect.

Author's Notes: Ugh! That was disgusting. My stomach hurts. Voldemort kissing. Blaagh! Anyway, I suck at romance, but I gave it a try. Reviews are appreciated. Hope I didn't gross you out like I did myself. See ya later.


	9. Reunited

Ginny woke up the next morning alone. She sat up and saw that Voldemort had already left the cave. She rubbed her head and remembered the events of last night. She was glad that Voldemort had no interest of sleeping with her, or she would have been scarred for life.

Ginny stood up and walked outside. The sky was dark with clouds and it looked as if the Pridelands was in for a rainstorm. She made her way down to the water to take a long bath.

She pulled out her wand and heated the water before she removed her clothes and stepped into the water, diving all the way down to the bottom.

She swam through the water with such grace and she enjoyed it. It cleansed her body of Voldemort and she felt free from his grasp. Taking a bath was the only thing that Voldemort couldn't take away from her unless he joined her, which would be enough to make her go blind.

After swimming for an hour, she came out of the water and dressed in a pair of baby blue sweat pants, a white t shirt, and a baby blue hoody. She was just tying her shoes when a shadow cast over her.

She looked up and saw Kiara standing in front of her.

"Are you alright?" Kiara asked. "Did Voldemort…hurt you in any way?"

"No," said Ginny tying her other shoe. "He didn't touch me…in the wrong way." she put her foot down and looked up at the lioness. "Never mind me. I can take care of myself. How's Ron?"

"He's fine," she answered. "He was the one that told me to come check on you. We wanted to do it last night, but we couldn't afford to make Voldemort angry."

"Everything was fine," said Ginny standing up and climbing on the lioness' back. "He wasn't a perfect gentlemen, but I've had worst dates."

Kiara stood up and started walking. "If something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. You're family."

Ginny didn't respond. Of course she was family. She loved these lions like she loved her own family. "So where are we going?" she asked.

"That's what I'd like to know," said a cold voice. They turned around and saw Voldemort standing there. "Where are you going, Ginny?" he asked.

"I'm just going with my friend, is that a problem?"

"Did you ask?"

"I don't-" but he silenced her by grabbing her chin.

"You should ask permission before you do anything. It's up to me rather or not you have a good day or a very bad day." Ginny glared at him and Voldemort chuckled. "Go with your friend," he said letting go of her face. "But make sure you're back before sunset." He walked away without another word.

"I despise that man," said Ginny as Kiara continued to walk.

"So do I," Kiara responded. "But it's a good thing that he 'allowed' you to come with me."

"Why?" asked Ginny skeptical. "Where are we going?"

"Not here," said Kiara. She was now feet from Pride Rock and she took off at a run. "We'll have to go somewhere else."

"But-"

"I'll tell you there."

* * *

"I'm not going in," Harry said firmly. He was standing on the beach wearing nothing but a pair of red swimming trunks.

"What's the matter," sneered Banzai. "You don't know how to swim?"

Harry knew how to swim. He wasn't the best swimmer, but that wasn't what was bothering him. They were trying to make him swim in the purple water. The water, he knew, that had drained his magic.

Harry looked back at the hyena. "I'm not going in," he said again. "And you can't make me."

"Oh, but we can," said Shenzi walking up to Harry. "We are the masters, you are the servant. You either do what we say or back to Voldemort you go."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Alika, who was playing in the water called out to him. "Come on, Harry," she said. "Let's play Marco-Polo."

Harry sighed. "I'll get in the water, but I'm not touching it." He left without another word to them.

"Where'd Harry go?" asked Omari, coming out of the water. "I thought you were making him swim?"

"He's going to swim, all right," said Shenzi. "Even if I have to push him into the water."

She looked up as Harry returned. He was dragging a large, wooden board.

"What the hell is that?" asked Banzai.

"My surf board," he replied causing Ed to laugh hysterically. "I'll show you how it works. Give me a hand, Omari."

"Oh, boy," said the excited hyena. "What do I do?"

Harry placed the board in the strange water and carefully crawled onto it. Omari followed.

"I need you to paddle the board out into the water," said Harry.

Omari paddled the board until he reach the middle of the water. They picked up speed and he, exhausted, finally stopped. Harry carefully stood up and he swayed a bit.

"This is fun," said Omari standing up as well. "Can we ride a wave?"

"Er…no." said Harry.

"He's not getting wet," Banzai said to Shenzi. "You said that he was going to get wet."

"He'll get wet," said Shenzi. She then dived under the water and swam towards the surf board.

"Can I climbed on?" asked Alika swimming next to the board. Harry nodded. "Yay!"

She climbed on the board and Harry headed towards a big wave. The board suddenly lifted under his feet and he hit the water with a big splash. He began to sink down towards the bottom and he frantically tried to swim to the surface, but it felt as if something was pulling him down.

"Mom," yelled Alika. "I think Harry's drowning."

"He'll be fine," said Shenzi climbing onto the deserted board. "He'll be up in a minute."

Down below the board, Harry continued to struggle against the water. It seemed not to want to let him go. Water started to fill Harry's lungs and he looked around for help. No one was in sight. He couldn't breathe. Through his blurred vision he could see someone swimming towards him. Was it death?

Something closed around his chest and he was sure that he was being dragged to the other world. The surface broke and Harry choked on the fresh air. He looked to his right. He saw a man with long, wet, black hair. Then everything went dark.

* * *

"Harry?" Someone was calling his name and shaking him. "Harry?"

"I'm surprised he's still alive," said another familiar voice. "He's burning with fever."

"I can see that," said the first voice. "Harry…please wake up. I'll buy you a firebolt."

Harry coughed, groaned, and opened his eyes. "A firebolt?"

"Err…no." said Sirius. "Are you alright?"

"No," answered Harry closing his eyes and sinking semi-consciousness.

He heard something rip and Sirius speak. "Go wet this, Pumbaa, but don't use the purple water."

"But the purple water is closer."

"I don't care if it's next to me! Go find some normal water!"

Harry heard someone gallop away and nothing else.

* * *

Kiara reached a cave and cleared her voice and roared. A voice called out, "fo deracs tromedlov nosrep ylno eht si ohw?"

"erodelbmud subla?" said Kiara.

"Enter," said the voice.

"What was that?" asked Ginny as Kiara made her way in.

"That was the password. No one else knows it. It took Remus ten minutes to work out how to say it."

"Oh," was the only thing Ginny could say.

They walked deeper in and saw Ron, Hermione, Kovu, and Nala all gathered together discussing something. Ginny climbed off of Kiara's back and made her way towards the group.

"Ron," said Ginny. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Did-"

"No," said Kiara giving Kovu a hug. She then turned to Ron. "Voldemort didn't ruin your sister."

"Thank God," said Ron. "Now what are we going to do?"

"We need to get Harry back here," said Lupin pacing the cave. "Once he's here he can overthrow Voldemort. Kovu is still the king, but it's not safe for him to rule right now."

"Why?" asked Ginny. "Is it because Voldemort won't let him."

"Bingo," said Hermione. "Sean and Natalie are too young to rule if Kovu is killed, so we have to get rid of Voldemort first."

"I'm right here," said Kovu.

"What about Sirius and Pumbaa?" asked Nala. "Do you think they found Harry?"

"Hmm." said Lupin continuing to pace.

"I'm pretty sure that Harry's fine," said Hermione. "If he was dead we'd know."

"Really?" asked Ron. "How?"

Hermione looked at Ron as if she just realized he was there. Lupin stopped pacing and turned to face the rest of the group.

"We need someone to go find Sirius," he said. "It never hurts to have look outs."

"I can't do it," said Ron. "If I come up missing, everyone'll get killed. I've already killed once, I'm not doing it again."

"We wouldn't ask you to," said Kiara. "I'll go. I know this elephant who'd accompany me. He adores Harry."

"No," said Kovu. "You won't leave. Not out there. I'll go."

"You can't go," said Ron. "You're protecting us. Voldemort loves you even though you turned your back on Zira. That's the only reason you're alive."

"Then I'll go," said Nala.

"Not over my dead body," said Lupin. "I'll go."

"But we need you here," said Hermione. "If you die out there, I'd be the only one here to come up with plans. I'll go."

"I don't think so," said Ron. "I've already lost one best friend, I'm not losing another."

"I can't go," said Ginny. "I'm his wife."

"That's it!" Ron blurted out.

"You can't possibly be thinking about sending Ginny," said Nala. "She's your little sister."

"No. Not Ginny. Timon. He's small, Voldemort would never miss him."

"Yeah," said Kovu sarcastically. "Like he's not going to miss the most annoying creature in the land and a elephant."

"He's not," but it wasn't Ron who spoke, but Lupin. Everyone turned to him. "If he's busy dealing with Ginny, he wouldn't even miss if the entire kingdom left."

"You want me to…" began Ginny. "…make out with Voldemort?"

"Hell no," said Lupin. "We just need you to distract him until Timon comes back with Harry."

Ginny took a deep breath. "I'll do what I must…but I'm not taking my clothes off. Or seeing him with his clothes off."

"We'd never ask you to do that," said Kovu. "I'll talk to Timon."

* * *

Harry felt something wet on his head and he opened his eyes. He was laying on soft grass looking up at the cloudy sky.

"I should kill you for treating my godson like this," came Sirius' voice. "He came to your island ill and you treat him like shit!?"

Harry sat up and a wet cloth fell off of his head. He looked around and saw that he was still on the beach. Sirius and Shenzi was feet away having a heated conversation.

"It's none of your business how we treat him," said Shenzi. "This is personal. And I wouldn't threat if I was you," she began to walk around him. "You can't use magic either."

"I don't give a rat's ass about my magic! I'm talking about my godson!"

"Look," she said stopping to the left of him. "This has nothing to do with you. This is just payback-"

"HE'S A CHILD!!"

Shenzi and Sirius glared at each other as Harry stood up. His legs were shaking and he figured it was due to his high fever. He walked towards Sirius, but didn't get far because he fell to his knees.

"Harry," said Sirius rushing over to Harry. He knelt down by Harry and placed his arm around him. "What are you doing? You should be resting."

"Y-You d-don't h-have o-one," said Harry.

"I don't have what?"

"A f-fever,"

"That's because you've been through so much."

Harry sat back on the heels on his feet and put his head on Sirius's shoulder. "It's my fault," he whispered. "I shouldn't have invited my friends over."

"No, Harry," said Sirius, gently taking Harry's hand in his own. "It's not your fault. Voldemort was planning this anyway. How could you blame-"

"Because I invited them," said Harry. "If it wasn't for my letter…The Pridelands would be better off without me."

"Now that that's settled," said Shenzi walking over. "It's dinner ti-" she went silent when Sirius sent her a glare.

Sirius turned his attention to Harry. "If it's anyone's fault, it's Voldemort. Sure your friend played apart of it, but I'm sure he's sorry." When Harry didn't respond, Sirius let go of his hand and grabbed his chin, and despite the burning feeling, he lifted his head making him look at him. "It's. not. your. fault." he said firmly.

"It is," said Harry pulling himself out of Sirius's grasp. "Maybe you should go back-"

"Shut up, Harry," Sirius said quietly pulling his godson in a hug. "I'd never leave you."

_Sirius:_

_I will always be with you_

_Makes no difference where your road takes you to_

_Even if we're apart_

_Now we're join at the heart_

_Though our moment may be gone_

_You and I will still live on_

_(Harry looks up at Sirius.)_

_Harry:_

_I will always be with you_

_You'll be by my side whatever I do_

_Other memories can fade_

_But the ones that we made_

_Are eternal as a star_

_Now I'm part of who you are_

_Sirius:_

_And I'll be there with you in the sound of your laughter_

_I'll be in the tears you cry_

_(Wipes a tear from Harry's face.)_

_'Cause the way you and I have loved one another_

_Doesn't end with goodbye _

_(Birds land nearby and Sirius and Harry look at them unaware that Alika and Omari are watching them.)_

_Sirius:_

_I will always be with you_

_Like a guardian angel constant and true_

_(The birds fly away.)_

_When you're lost in the light_

_Harry:_

_Lost in the light_

_Sirius:_

_And you can't see the light_

_Harry:_

_Can't see the light_

_Sirius:_

_My love will see you through_

_(Sirius places his hand on top of Harry's.)_

_I will always be there_

_Harry:_

_(Places his hand on top of Sirius's.)_

_You'll have me there_

_Sirius and Harry:_

_I will always be with you_

Harry leans on Sirius's shoulder and Sirius kisses him on top of his head. "Don't worry, Harry," he whispered in his hair. "I won't leave you." he felt Harry nod and seconds later heard his deep breathing of sleep.


	10. New Appearance

"I've made this bag for you so that you can take some supplies with you," said Nala holding up a tiny brown back pack. "I've packed it with food, water, and medicine."

Timon took the small bag and placed it on his back. He climbed on a baby elephant. Nala, Kovu, and Ginny was seeing him off. "So, when I find Sirius, what do I do?"

"Bring him home, of course," answered Kovu. "And Harry if he's there."

Ginny reached into her a bag that was hanging from her waist and pulled out a crown. Today she was wearing beige capris, a white shirt, and a beige jacket. She was wearing rubber gloves.

She held the crown for the elephant to smell. "Here, Ele," she said. "This is Harry's crown. See if you can catch the scent."

The young elephant moved it's trunk over to the crown and sniffed. She caught a whiff of 'Harry'.

"I can smell him!" The elephant said excitedly, stomping on the ground causing it to shake. "I can smell him!"

"Calm down," said Timon trying to hold onto the elephant. "Geez. You give her a whiff of 'Harry' and she gets high."

"Calm down, Ele," said Nala. "If Voldemort-"

"What's going on," came Voldemort's voice. "What's that shaking?"

"Voldemort's coming," said Kovu. He turned to the elephant. "Get out of here, Ele." He then turned to Ginny as he felt the elephant leave. "You're on."

Ginny sighed, "Here goes nothing."

Voldemort came out of the bushes and into view. His eyes moved over the group's faces. He frowned. "What's going on?"

"Hey…you," said Ginny walking over to him. "What are you doing here? I thought you were sleep."

"I was," said Voldemort looking at Ginny. "I woke up. What was that shaking?"

"What shaking?" she asked.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes and Nala took over. "That was Kovu…er…dancing." she said.

"Dancing?" said Voldemort looking in disbelief. "No lion could cause the gro-"

"Honey," said Ginny wrapping her arms around his waist. "Instead of thinking about Kovu's weight, you need to think about resting yourself up. You've got a whole kingdom to run."

Kovu looked down at his stomach as Nala spoke, "She's right. And might I add what a wonderful job you're doing?"

"Really?" said Voldemort in the same disbelieving tone. He looked around. "Where's Ti-"

He didn't finish because Ginny grabbed him by his head and kissed him fully on the mouth. She spoke when they broke apart, "Shall we go so we can be alone."

"Sure," said Voldemort. "You guys get back on duty."

Nala let out a sigh of relief as she watched Ginny and Voldemort retreating backs. She turned back to Kovu and saw him examining himself.

"I'm not fat am I?" he asked.

"Well," said Nala slowly. "You could cut back on the zebra." she began to walk off.

"What?" he said. "I'm not fat!" he called after her.

* * *

"Come on," said Sirius. "You're giving up too easily."

"I can't do this," said Harry. "I'm not strong enough."

Sirius had been training Harry so that he could get his magic back. Harry had been making a slow recovery, but he didn't think he was strong enough to duel. He didn't want to fight anymore. He had already lost the Pridelands to Voldemort.

Harry continued to kneel in the sand trying to catch his breath. Pumbaa walked over to him with a water bottle and a towel. He placed the towel around Harry's shoulder and handed him the water bottle.

Harry took a long drink of water. It revitalized his body and he stood up on shaky feet.

"Good," said Sirius. "Let's start again." he raised his wand and pointed it at Harry. "We'll work on your dodging, then we'll switch to endurance, and finally attack. Start dodging! _Crucio!_"

Harry was ready for it. He watched as the spell came for him and his Quidditch reflexes kicked in. He quickly jumped out the way. The spell hit the ground, leaving a mark in the sand.

Sirius continued to cast Cruciatus Curses at his godson, and Harry dodged them all.

"Great job, Harry," said Sirius throwing one last curse, which Harry dodged with ease. "Let's work on your endurance. _Crucio!_"

Harry was hit with the full impact of the curse. He slowly sank to his knees as he tried to endure the pain. He gritted his teeth and refused to cry out, but he was exhausted and the spell was powerful.

Sirius wasn't holding back.

"You can take it, Harry," said Sirius staring into his godson's face. "Just throw it off."

Harry continued to fight against the curse. He didn't know how he could throw it off, but he didn't want to disappoint Sirius.

"Perhaps that's enough," said Pumbaa. "I'm sure he's at the end of his endurance."

Sirius looked at Pumbaa and then back to his godson. Harry was trying his best to throw off the curse, but it was just to powerful.

Harry couldn't do this.

"What a wimp," said Shenzi, who was watching the practice. "No wonder Voldemort is ruling the Pridelands. You don't have the power."

This sent a message through Harry's head. The pain became tolerable. Harry stood up and slowly moved his hand pointing his wand at Sirius.

"_Expelliarmus!_" said Harry.

The curse wore off as Sirius's wand soared into the air and into Harry's hand. He fell to his knees the minute he had caught the wand. He was exhausted.

Sirius rushed over to Harry making sure that he was alright. He knelt down besides him and wrapped his arms around his chest. He felt a slight burn and knew that his fever was back.

"Harry, you did great," he said softly. "If you continue to throw off the Unforgivable Curses, Voldemort won't stand a chance."

Harry didn't respond. He didn't have the strength.

"Is he alright?" asked Pumbaa, as he, Alika, and Omari gathered around them.

"Of course not," called Banzai. "He's weak."

Ed started laughing and Harry pushed Sirius away and stood up. He swayed a bit, but didn't fall down. It took all his concentration to remain standing.

"I'm not weak," rasped Harry "I'm fine. Let's practice one more time."

Harry took a step and almost fell down, but Pumbaa held him up.

"No, Harry," said Sirius. "You're fever's back and that could damage the little magic that returned."

Harry straightened up. "I'm fine. Let's try again."

"Harry…"

"Please, Sirius," pleaded Harry. "I have to fight…for my friends."

Sirius grabbed his wand out of his slackened grasp. "Not now," he said. "Let's get you something to eat."

* * *

Sirius and Pumbaa helped Harry to the cave where they gave him a large apple to eat. The apple gave Harry a little bit of strength and he wasn't shaking as much.

"Do you think Harry will ever get his magic back?" asked Pumbaa as he watched Harry eat.

"Hmm." said Sirius. "He might, but at a terrible cost."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if he does get his magic back, it would be weak. He wouldn't be able to unleash his magic properly and would explode from all the power that's contained."

"Explode!? You mean like blow up?"

"Then again. If he doesn't explode…he'd probably kill us with wild magic."

Harry looked up and noticed that both Sirius and Pumbaa was watching him. He looked around and noticed that all the hyenas was watching him.

"I'm okay," he said. "I don't think I'll explode any time soon."

"Maybe not," said Sirius. "But I'll have to teach you to fight another way…the only way…the muggle way."

"Hey, Harry," came Alika's voice. "There's someone here to see you."

Harry looked up and saw a large baby elephant standing at the entrance to the cage. On top of the elephant's head was a familiar meerkat.

"Ele," said Harry, not believing his eyes. "Timon. What are you doing here?"

"Well," said Timon. "When Ele learned that you were alive she ran through the ocean toward this island. She really seems to like you."

Ele's trunk stretched out towards him and lifted him off the ground in a tight hug.

"I've missed you," said Ele rubbing his face against Harry's body. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm glad to see you, Ele," said Harry. "But, can you put me down?"

"Oh," said Ele putting Harry on the ground. "Sorry."

Timon jumped down and climbed onto Harry's shoulder. "Now that I think about it, you don't look well."

"I'm fine. How's the Pridelands?"

"We're fine," said Timon. "As long as Kovu and the others obey Voldie, he'll leave us alone."

"Yeah," said Ele. "We've come to bring you home."

They wanted him back? Was it because they missed him and was worried? Or because they wanted him to fight? It didn't matter. He knew that he wasn't strong enough to fight Voldemort. He had no magic and very little will.

"But, Timon," said Pumbaa. "How are we supposed to get back into the Pridelands? Voldemort'll be looking for us."

"Even if we do find a way in the Pridelands," said Harry. "I'm not ready to go back. I'm not ready to face him."

"I have an idea," said Omari. "What if you disguise yourselves?"

"I have an idea," said Timon jumping down from Harry's shoulder. "What if you disguise yourselves?"

Omari nodded, "What?" he said when he noticed what Timon had said.

"A disguise might work," said Sirius. "But we'll have to make it a very good one." He was staring hard at Harry as if trying to find different forms for him. "I know."

* * *

"Ron?" came Hermione's voice. She entered the cave and found Ron sleeping and Kovu doing some form of exercise. She looked at Kovu. "What are you doing?"

"It couldn't hurt to drop five pounds," answered Kovu. "Did you want something?"

"Um…yes. I was wondering. What if-what if Harry doesn't want to come back? What if he's not ready?"

Kovu stopped in his exercising and looked at Hermione. "What are you on about? I thought you wanted Harry home."

"I do. But Harry's been gone for a while now and you'd think that if he wanted to return, he would have done it by now."

"Maybe he went into hiding to recover. He could have been hurt."

Ron stirred and opened his eyes. He stood up inside of his cage and stretched. "Hey, Hermione," he said when he noticed her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said starting out of the cave. "I was just thinking about Harry."

* * *

Sirius, Timon, Pumbaa, Ele, Omari, and Alika all stood crowded in a group. They all looked as if they were working on something.

"How does he look," came Sirius' voice.

They all stood back revealing a teenaged boy. He was tall with long, black, spiky hair, that fell into his hazel colored eyes.

"He looks great," said Timon. "You can't even tell he's Harry Potter." he added as his eyes took in his scarless forehead. "He looks kind of weird without his glasses."

Sirius had used hazel colored eye contacts instead of having Harry wear his glasses. The contacts would have given Harry a better disguise.

"Now he needs another name," said Ele. "We can't call him Harry."

"I'd say Jarry," said Sirius. "Jarry Thomas."

"Well, hello Jarry Thomas," said Timon. "Are you ready to return to the Pridelands?"

"I guess," said Harry. "But I'm not going to show myself to anyone, but you guys. And you can't tell anyone that I'm there."

"Agreed," said Sirius. "Alright. We'll leave tonight so we can be there by early morning. Get some sleep."


End file.
